Hope is a Dream That Never Sleeps
by mina-haruki ELF
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun memiliki masa lalu yang kelam. Baginya, kematian adalah sesuatu yang sangat ia harapkan. Tapi, semua kehidupannya berubah saat ia mengenal mereka yang ia anggap sebagai sahabatnya sekarang. Tapi, masa lalu terus menghantuinya. Bagaimana perjuangan Kyuhyun untuk terus bertahan hidup? Bagaimana perjuangan Kyuhyun pada masa lalu? Bagaimana perjuangannya terhadap segalanya?
1. Prolog

_**Prolog**_

_Aku membencinya. Sangat membencinya. Kedua kakak yang sangat kukagumi, kusayangi, mengkhianatiku. Mereka yang selalu membelaku dalam keadaan apapun... Mereka... mereka benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Mereka kini berubah karena suatu kesalahan. Mereka yang dulunya sangat baik dan hangat, membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Berkepribadian ganda. Kalian tahu?_

_Bukan hanya kedua kakakku, tetapi juga kedua orang tuaku. Mereka semua keluargaku. Keluarga? Keluarga macam apa yang bahkan menelantarkan adik dan anak mereka sendiri !? Aku tak habis pikir... Mereka... mereka yang dulunya keluarga yang hangat bagiku, menjadi kelam dan dingin. Mereka tak peduli lagi padaku. Sekalipun peduli, itu kalau hanya dalam hal-hal tertentu._

_Aku selalu sendirian di rumah. Setiap saat... Tak tahukah kalian semua kalau aku begitu menderita? Aku begitu merindukan belaian dan kasih sayang kalian semua. Dulu.. kalian begitu hangat. Sekarang, kalian bagaikan es yang tak pernah mencair karena dan bagi diriku._

_Aku memilih ikut diam bersama dan menuruti peritah kalian seperti robot daripada membuat kericuhan yang tak akan pernah berakhir. Aku lebih memilih berkepribadian ganda daripada berusaha ceria seperti di sekolah. Meski harus memendam ini semua... Memendam segala penderitaanku. _

_Kehilangan kebahagiaan masa kecilku. Rasa kesepian, amarah, kesedihan, kekecewaan, kekerasan yang kalian berikan... Aku terima. Semua perasaan yang berkecambuk didalam hatiku yang sakit ini, aku pendam._

_Selama bertahun-tahun aku memendam ini semuanya. Teman? Kalaupun punya, aku tak pernah menganggap mereka sebagai sahabatku. Di mataku, mereka hanya tertarik pada status ayahku sebagai direktur perusahaan besar. Aku yakin itu._

_Mereka yang dulunya setia, berubah dalam sekejap hanya karena sebuah accident yang tak disengaja, atau bahkan takdir yang sudah direncanakan Tuhan. Aku tak pernah membagi perasaanku pada siapapun. Keluargaku tak pernah membiarkanku bicara sekalipun saat mereka memarahiku. Aku hanya bisa diam menerimanya. Hatiku sakit.. sangat sakit saat menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka tak menerimaku._

_Saat di sekolah pun, aku hanya diam. Seperti robot yang tak punya hati, tapi selalu melakukan apa yang disuruh. Itulah diriku. Tak jarang aku menangis sendirian setiap malam saat mengingat semua ini. Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu, dimana mereka masih sangat peduli bagiku. Namun, apa daya? Tak ada mesin waktu di dunia ini. Aku menyesalinya. Sangat._

_Aku selalu menahan diriku, hingga suatu hari aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Akhirnya, aku sudah memutuskannya. Keputusan bulat yang sudah aku pikirkan sejak lama. Kini, aku akan memenuhi semua itu. Lari dari kenyataan. Lari dari semua penderitaan ini dan melupakan masa lalu. Aku pergi dari rumah tanpa memberikan peninggalan apapun. Aku pergi dari rumah tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Pada malam hari, aku diam-diam keluar tanpa penjagaan._

_Aku berhasil keluar. Dengan uang yang sudah lama tak pernah kupakai sejak kecil, aku memakainya untuk membiayai sewa apartemen dan sekolahku sekarang. Aku pindah universitas tanpa memberitahu keluargaku. Ah, tidak. Aku tak menganggap mereka lagi sebagai keluarga. Mereka orang asing bagiku sekarang. Aku bebas melakukan apapun._

_Aku bekerja sebagai pelayan restoran kafe saat sudah keluar dari sana untuk membiayai hidupku. Lelah? Menderita? Itu tak ada bandingannya dibandingkan dengan seluruh penderitaanku selama di rumah itu. Aku merasa lega saat bisa bekerja dan hidup mandiri. Perlahan, aku mulai melupakan masa laluku saat berada di dunia yang sesungguhnya._

_Dunia yang bebas tanpa halangan apapun. Aku mulai berusaha terbuka bagi orang lain, terutama teman-teman di kampusku yang sekarang. Aku sangat menikmatinya. Senyuman yang dulu tak pernah kulakukan lagi semenjak hari itu, aku bisa melakukannya disini. Begitu bebas seperti burung yang terbang bebas di langit dengan luwesnya._

_Cukup sudah aku mengalami penderitaan itu. Meski sekarang aku bebas, saat aku sendirian di apartemen, terutama menjelang tidur, aku tak akan pernah bisa tidur. Bayangan masa lalu terus menghantuiku. Seakan-akan mereka akan membawaku kembali dan menyiksaku disana. Rasa takut dan cemas terus menghantuiku. Aku sadar, bahwa lari dari kenyataan menimbulkan resiko yang mendalam. Trauma yang selama ini terus menghujaniku tak bisa kubagi dengan teman yang sekarang sudah bisa kuanggap sebagai sahabat. Meski mereka selalu bersamaku, aku takut mereka akan mengkhianatiku seperti keluargaku yang dulu._

_Aku tak bisa tenang saat mengingatku, Berulang kali aku berusaha melupakan, namun yang tejadi adalah kebalikannya. Hal itu semakin menghantuiku setiap hari. Tuhan, apa kau tak cukup menyiksaku? Kesalahan apa yang kuperbuat hingga menjadi seperti ini? Meski sekarang aku sangat membenci mereka, dari lubuk hatiku yang dalam, masih ada tersirat perasaan untuk bersama dengan mereka kembali. Apakah aku bisa? Jikalau bisa, tunjukkanlah jalan keluarnya.. _

_Aku sangat lelah hidup dalam keadaan yang terus menimpaku setiap saat. Satu-satunya keinginanku dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, yaitu... Kembali merasakan hangatnya keluarga yang selalu menyayangiku. Hanya itu. Setelah itu terjadi, matipun aku rela.. Meski hanya satu detik sekalipun._

_**-ChoKyuhyun-**_

Annyeong haseyo all~ Mints kembali dengan sebuah prolog yang bergenre hurts/comfort, angst, friendship, brothership, and... belum bisa dipastikan happy end or sad end. w

Ingat! Ini hanya prolog... Yang berikutnya baru ceritanya. Ini hanya penjelasan tentang isi ceritanya. Jadi, jangan harap ini panjang, ya~

Bye~ Mints ngilang dulu~ \^O^/


	2. Chapter 1

Soo kembali melanjutkannya. Enggak tahu kalian suka atau tidak... Semoga saja kalian suka, ya ^^

**Title : Hope Is a Dream That Never Sleeps**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Brothership**

**Disclaimer : All of this story is MINE. I just borrow the cast.**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kyuline, ect...**

**Chapter 1 : The Different of Me**

Aku sedang membaca sebuah novel misteri yang tidak terlalu tebal, juga tidak terlalu besar. Ukurannya sedang. Awalnya aku tenang-tenang saja membacanya sampa sebuah suara melengking tinggi memanggilku yang sedang duduk di bangku taman universitasku sambil menyilakan kakiku.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_! Sudah kuduga kau ada di sini! Cepat kemari, KYU!", serunya sambil menarikku dan memaksaku berdiri dari tempatku sehingga tubuhku kurang seimbang.

"_Cham-Chamkanman_, Changmin-_ah_!", aku menyuruhnya berhenti menarikku kembali ke gedung kampus karena kalau disuruh mendadak seperti itu kepalaku selalu pusing sendiri. _Namja_ yang kupanggil Changmin itu berhenti dan memandangku cemas.

"_Waeyo_ Kyu? Kepalamu pusing lagi?", tanyanya sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di keningku. Aku spontan memijit pelipisku untuk mengurangi rasa pusingku. "Tidak panas. Kyuhyun-_ah_? Kenapa kau masih seperti itu? Bukankah kami sudah menyuruhmu untuk _check up_ ke rumah sakit?", lanjutnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. "Tidak. Tak apa-apa... Aku hanya lelah," ucapku lalu berjalan mendahuluinya sambil membawa novelku tadi. Changmin, salah satu sahabatku itu berlari kecil menghampiriku untuk menyamai jarak kami.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_... Kami tahu kau tak sehat akhir-akhir ini. Kau harus ke rumah sakit hari ini juga! Kalau tidak, kami akan menyeretmu, Kyu...", ujarnya tepat dihadapanku. Ia membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya agar menyamaiku karena ia sedikit lebih tinggi dariku. Menghentikan langkahku.

Aku menggeleng. "Sudah kubilang. Aku baik-baik saja, Shim Changmin. Kalian saja yang terlalu khawatir," lanjutku. Jujur, aku tak habis pikir kenapa mereka selalu memaksaku ke rumah sakit. Padahal, yang merasakannya itu aku. Bukan mereka.

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya tanda ia tidak setuju seperti biasanya. Ia kemudian kembali mengapit lenganku dan membawaku kembaki ke gedung, lebih tepatnya kantin kampus. Kantin saat ini tidak terlalu ramai. Aku mengikuti arah pandang Changmin. Sudah ada beberapa sahabatku duduk disana sambil bercanda ria.

Kami berdua kemudian menyusul mereka yang sudah duluan. "_Annyeong! Mian_ lama... Aku harus memanggil Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri itu," ucap Changmin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahku. Merasa diledek, aku langsung memukul kepanya dengan novel yang kubawa tadi cukup kuat.

"Ya, Shim Changmin! Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu! Aku tak menyukainya," balasku. Changmin meringis, namun langsung cengar-cengir sendiri. Beberapa teman yang kuanggap sahabat itu tertawa melihat kami berdua.

"Hahaha.. Kalian berdua selalu saja seperti ini setiap hari," kata Jonghyun, _namja_ yang tingginya sama denganku, namun dia hoobaeku. Kulihat yang lain menahan tawa. Aku ikut tersenyum melihat mereka. Kami pun duduk berhadapan dan mulai memesan makanan.

Selama menunggu makanan datang, kami saling bercerita satu sama lain tentang tugas dan pelajaran tadi. Ya, sekarang sedang istirahat. Aku kembali merasa pusing. Aneh, biasanya tak sesering ini. Ku kembali memijit pelipisku, namun kali ini aku juga memegang belahan mataku. Rasanya berdenyut sakit.

"_Hyung_, kau tak apa? Kau terlihat lebih pucat dari kemarin," tanya Joonmyeon. Dia juga hoobaeku dan satu kelas dengan Jonghyun. Yang lain sontak berhenti berbicara dan memandangku dengan khawatir. Sepertinya mereka menyadari perbedaan dari diriku hari ini.

"Benar apa kataku, bukan Kyu? Seharusnya kau pergi ke rumah sakit sejak kemarin-kemarin," kata Changmin. Nadanya terdengar cemas. Yang lain masih memandangku dengan khawatir.

"_Hyung,_ hari ini hyung izin sama dosen, ya. Kami temani ke rumah sakit hari ini," kali ini Minho yang menyahut. _Namja_ berambut hitam kelam dan terlihat kekar itu memandangku dengan begitu cemas. Tatapanku terlihat sayu dan lemas. Tubuhku serasa mati rasa.

"Kau benar, Min. Sekarang saja kita minta izinnya. Mumpung mereka sedang berkumpul disana," ucap Jonghyun sambil menunjuk ke salah satu sudut kantin. Mereka menatap ke arah yang ditunjukkam Jonghyun. Namja berambut coklat keemasan itu terlihat senang saat melihatnya.

Yang lain mengangguk setuju dan Joonmyeon dengan Jonghyun pergi kesana untuk meminta izin pada dosen, terutama dosenku berikutnya, Park songsaeng. Tanpa persetujuanku, mereka sudah bertanya dan aku ditemani oleh Minho dan Changmin yang melihat keadaanku. Sesekali mereka memandang ke arah dosen yang sedang duduk di sana.

"Kyu, kau bisa bertahan? Wajahmu benar-benar pucat kali ini. Tak sepeti biasanya," tanya Changmin padaku. Sejak tadi dia merangkulku dan aku hanya diam. Begumam tak jelas. Rasanya kepalaku sangat pusing. Lebih pusing dari biasanya. Seluruh tubuhku mati rasa. Aku hanya memegani kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku yang ditahan dengan meja kantin. Minho memperhatikan Joonmyeon dan Jonghyun yang sedang meminta izin,

"Annyeong haseyo songsaengmin. Maaf mengganggu," ucap Jonghyun sopan. Mereka membungkukkan badan mereka. Para dosen itu membalas mereka. "Oh, Jonghyun-sshi, Joonmyeon-sshi, ada apa? Bukankah berikutnya jam pelajaranku?", tanya seorang dosen bernama Kim songsaeng.

"Karena itu, songsaengmin.. Kami minta izin untuk tidak masuk sampai pelajaran selesai. Bolehkah?", kali ini Joonmyeon yang mengatakannya. Kim songsaengnim terlihat bingung. "Ada apa memangnya?", tanya Kim songsaeng.

"Keuge, Kyuhyun hyung sedang sakit. Kami memaksanya untuk kerumah sakit, namun ia menolaknya. Sekarang kami berniat memaksanya ke sana setelah melihat kondisinya sekarang," jelas Jonghyun sambil menunjuk ke arah meja yang tak jauh dari mereka. Meja kami.

Park songsaengnim dosenku berikunya sepertinya kaget memandang wajahku yang begitu pucat dan keringat dingun yang mulai membasahi diriku. "Jadi, kalian semua meminta izin, berlima?", kali ini Park songsaengnim yang mengatakannya dan tidak melepas pandangannya dariku. Wajahnya juga terlihat cemas. Jonghyun dan Joonmyeon menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Baiklah. Kami izinkan. Kami juga tidak ingin ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba pingsan di tengah pelajaran. Sebaiknya kalian cepat. Dari kelihatannya dia cukup kesakitan," ucap Park songsaengnim Mereka terlihat senang dan beberapa kali membungkukkan diri sebelum kembali ke mejaku dan membantuku berdiri. "Gamsahamnida songsaengnim!"

Sungguh, tak pernah aku merasa sepusing seperti ini. Kepalaku serasa kosong dan pengelihatanku berbayang. Tubuhku serasa melayang saat Changmin merangkul salah satu tanganku di bahunya dan tangannya merangkul pinggangku. Kulihat mereka membungkukkan diri sebelum meninggalkan kantin pada para dosen itu.

Baru saja aku melangkah, tubuhku langsung hampir ambruk. Kalau saja Changmin dan Minho tidak menahan tubuhku, aku pasti sudah jatuh ke tanah.

"Kyu, kau benar-benar membuat kami khawatir. Padahal sudah kami katakan padamu untuk pergi ke rumah sakit, namun kamu mengindahkannya. Coba lihat, sekarang sakitmu bertambah parah!", ucap Changmin. Aku hanya bergumam tak jelas. Aku tak punya tenaga untuk membalasnya. Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin tidur sekarang.

Minho mengapitkan tangannya di lenganku supaya aku lebih seimbang saat berjalan. Ah, dia memang hoobae yang sangat baik juga kuat. Hanya selisih satu tahun denganku.

"Hyung, kami berdua akan ke kelas untuk mengambil tas kita. Sepertinya kita akan lama di sana," kata Joonmyeon. Changmin dan Minho mengiyakan. "Kalau begitu, kami akan langsung ke mobil untuk membaringkannya. Tak apa?", tanya Changmin. Mereka menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian pergi ke kelas kami masing-masing

Sungguh, selama aku hidup di rumah itu, tak pernah aku merasakan hal yang seperti ini. Entah kapan terakhir kali aku mengalaminya. Aku sangat senang saat mengetahui fakta mereka memang sahabatku, bukan pada status keluarga dan mereka membuktikannya. Membuatku percaya.

Mereka berempatlah yang sekarang menghiasi duniaku sehingga menjadi terang. Kurasa, tanpa mereka aku akan tetap sama seperti dulu. Karena itu, meskipun mereka bersedia mendengarkan cerita masa laluku, aku tak akan sanggup. Aku takut mereka akan berubah setelah mendengarnya. Aku..masih belum berani menceritakannya pada mereka. Aku tak ingin mereka ikut menanggung perasaan itu sama sekali. Takut mereka akan terluka...

Sesampainya di mobil Changmin yang di parkir di belakang gedung, ia menyuruhku untuk tidur di belakang dan dipangkuan Minho supaya lebih nyaman katanya. Aku tak bisa menolak. Tubuhku sudah benar-benar tak bertenaga sekarang. Setelah Minho duduk di ujung mobil, aku segera membaringkan tubuhku dan kepalaku kusandarkan pada paha Minho. Memang lebih nyaman rasanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Joonmyeon dan Jonghyun datang sambil berlari. Kasihan melihat mereka berdua datang dengan membawa banyak tas yang berat-berat. " .. nih.. Kami taruh di belakang, ya," ucap Jonghyun sambil membuka pintu belakang yang kursinya dinaikkan. Memasukkan tas-tas mereka di sana. Joonmyeon duduk di belakang tempatku dan ia meletakkan kakiku di di pahanya, "Supaya sirkulasi pendarahan lebih lancar, hyung," ucapnya. Sementara Jonghyun duduk di depan bersama Changmin yang mengendarai mobil.

Mereka kemudian mulai meluncurkan mobil Changmin ke rumah sakit terdekat. Selama di perjalanan tubuhku semakin mati rasa dan kaku. Kepalaku sekarang sudah sangat sakit. Sepertinya, ada yang kulupakan..

"Nghh.. Changmin-ah...," ucapku dengan nada lemah. Tapi aku yakin mereka bisa mendengarnya karena suasana mobil sunyi karena memikirkanku "Ya, Kyuhyun-ah? Apa?", sahutnya.

"Kemana kita sekarang?", tanyaku pelan. Aku masih memejamkan kedua mataku sampai sekarang. "Jeongrin Memorial Hospital, Kyu. Wae?", jawabnya. _Jeongrin...jeongrin.. Jeongrin!?_ A-andwae... "Jangan ke sana.. Aku mau ke rumah sakit... tapi, jangan di sana!", seruku. Tapi, sepertinya itu hanya terdengar seperti keluhan.

Yang lain memandangku heran. "Kenapa _hyung_?", tanya Joonmyeon. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Kumohon Changmin-ah.. jangan kesana. Kau bisa membawaku ke rumah sakit yang lain," ucapku lirih.

"Dengar, Kyu. Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan tempat. Yang penting adalah kesehatanmu sekarang. Aku sudah memasuki daerah rumah sakit sekarang. Jangan ada protes lagi!", serunya. Aku hanya bisa bungkam mendengarnya. Kali ini aku pasrah... Salahku juga tidak mendengarkan nasihat mereka untuk tidak segera check up.

Changmin membukakan pintu setelah memparkirkan mobilnya. Ia membantuku berdiri dan memapahku. "Kyuhyun-ah... Lebih cepat aku gendong. Tak apa kan?", tanyanya setelah menggendongku di punggungnya tanpa persetujuanku. Aku hanya bergumam. Aku tak sanggup lagi.

Mereka kemudian membawaku kedalam dan menanyakan bagian penyakit dalam. Setelah itu, Mereka membawaku masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang sudah pasti penuh dengan bau obat. Changmin dan lainnya membungkukkan diri setelah bertemu dengan dokter didalam. Dokter itu menyuruhku membaringkan diri di sebuah ranjang. Changmin membaringkan diriku di sana. "Cho Kyuhyun-sshi, benar?", tanya dokter itu. Aku mengangguk sambil bergumam.

"Baiklah Kyuhyun-sshi. Namaku Yi Xing. Aku ditugaskan dari China untuk bekerja di sini. Kalian bebas memanggilku apa," ucapnya. Ia kemudian mengambil stetoskop dan memeriksa denyut jantungku serta denyut nadi dengan seksama.

_Sepertinya dia sedang istirahat sekarang. Semoga saja benar. _"Cho Kyuhyun-sshi, maaf. Tapi saya harus membius anda supaya bisa memeriksa anda lebih jauh setelah mendengar penjelasan dari teman-teman anda. Tak masalah bukan?", ucap Yi Xing songsaengnim padaku. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Kalau untuk kesehatan, aku bisa menahannya meski aku agak takut.

Yi Xing songsaengnim kemudian mengambil jarum suntik berisi obat bius kemudian menyuntikkannya di belahan lenganku. Setelah itu, seluruh pandangan menggelap tanda obat bius itu bekerja. Satu kalimat yang kudengar sebelumnya hanyalah suara dokter itu, "Teman-teman Kyuhyun-sshi, kalian bisa membantu saya?" Setelah itu, aku tak bisa mendengar apapun.

.

.

**~Hope is a Dream That Never Sleeps~**

.

.

Aku mengerjapkan beberapa kali kedua mataku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh sudut ruangan tersebut. _Aku masih di rumah sakit_. Aku melihat Changmin tidur di sebelahku bersama Minho. Aku tak melihat Jonghyun dan Joonmyeon. Kemana mereka?

"Ah, Hyung! Kau sudah sadar?", pintu ruangan terbuka dan aku memiringkan kepalaku untuk melihat mereka. Jonghyun, Joonmyeon dan Yi Xing songsaengnim datang. Aku ternyum tipis. Aku dapat merasakan selang infus di tangan kananku. Berati aku di kamar perawatan.

"Cho Kyuhyun-sshi, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang. Aku berpikir sebentar untuk merasakan efeknya. "Sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Kepalaku sudah tidak sakit, tapi tubuhku masih lemas," ucapku pada Yi Xing songsaeng.

Ia tersenyum. "Itu efek dari obat biusnya, Kyuhyun-sshi. Setelah obat bius itu hilang, badanmu akan mera lebih ringan. Dan, hasil dari pemeriksaan, Kamu tidak ada masalah apapun dari dirimu. Hanya saja, kau mengalami dehidrasi dan gejala stress yang berlebihan. Apa masalahmu sampai kau bisa stress seperti ini?", tanya dokter itu.

Aku membulatkan mataku. Tapi, aku segera kembali diam. Tanda tidak ingin melanjutkannya. Meski wajahku sudah tak sepucat tadi, tetap saja pucat.

"Kalau kau tak mau bicara tak apa. Tapi, ingat ini Kyuhyun-sshi. Gejala stressmu itu bisa bertambah parah kalau kau terlalu lelah karena berkerja terlalu keras. Aku sudah meminta semua data pribadimu dari sahabatmu ini. Tapi, bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Kudengar kau tinggal sendirian di apartemen. Dan mereka tidak tahu siapapun anggota keluargamu karena kau tidak pernah cerita," lanjutnya.

"Umm...", Changmin tiba-tiba bangun dan menjawab pertanyaan dokter. "Dia memang tak memberitahu siapa saja anggota keluarganya sebanyak apapun kami bertanya. Tapi, kedua orang tuaku sudah menganggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri. Jadi, soal administrasi rumah sakit pasti mereka lunasi."

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Aku berusaha bangun dan duduk meski agak sakit. "Ya! Kyuhyun-ah, bilang kalau kau mau duduk!", seru Changmin. Ia segera berdiri dan mengatur tempat dudukku untuk menegakkan senderan baru sadar kalau sejak tadi aku sudah dalam posisi setengah duduk.

"Changmin-ah, aku tak bisa merepotkanmu. Aku sudah cukup merepotkanmu begini," kataku mencoba menolak.

"Tidak, Kyu. Aku sudah memberitahu kedua orang tuaku dan mereka dengan senang hati membiayai semua perawatanmu. Mereka juga khawatir dengan kondismu, Kyu." Changmin menjelaskannya padaku dan aku tak tega menolak disaat seperti ini. Aku mengangguk pasrah.

Kulihat Yi Xing songsaengnim tersenyum melihat kami. Jonghyun, Joonmyeon dan Minho terkekeh melihat cara Changmin bicara seperti pelayan yang menasihati tuan mudanya.

"Syukurlah Kyuhyun-sshi. Besok kau sudah bisa pulang. Dan ingat, jangan terlalu bekerja keras. Apalagi sampai larut malam. Aku sudah memberitahu bosmu di kafe tempat kau bekerja dan di mentolerirnya tanpa ada paksaan sama sekali. Kau beruntung," jelasnya. Aku heran. Kapan dia meneleponnya?

"Sepertinya itu saja. Obatmu sudah kuserahkan pada sahabatmu dan aku sudah memberi pesan pada mereka apa saja yang dilarang supaya tidak bertambah parah. Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku. Aku pergi dulu. Masih ada pasien yang harus kutangani," katanya lalu berlalu dari ruangan ini.

Mereka menghampiriku dan menanyakan keadaanku. Tentu saja jawabku tidak apa-apa. Mereka terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi, itulah yang kusukai dari mereka.

"Hyung, kata dokter, hyung tidak boleh makan makanan instan terlalu sering. Katanya itu akan memperburuk keadaan," ucap Minho.

"Hyung, selama di rumah sakit kami akan menemani hyung sampai hyung keluar dan itu sudah disetujui. Hyung tak bisa menolak," ucap Jonghyun sambil terkekeh. Apa yang lucu?

"Hyung, semoga kau tak sakit lagi, ya. Kami cemas sekali tahu...", kali ini Joonmyeon yang mengatakannya. Changmin tersenyum lalu mengelus rambutku pelan.

"Dengar itu, Kyu. Kami semua menyayangimu dan peduli. Karena itu, kalau kau merasa terbebani, segera ceritakan. Akan kami bantu sebisa kami agar kau merasa lebih ringan. Arraseo chinguya?", ucap Changmin dengan ternyum ria.

Aku memandangi mereka dengan rasa haru. Selama ini, tak pernah aku merasakan kehangatan seperti ini di keluargaku yang dulu. Yang ada hanya penderitaan. Aku bersyukur sudah memberanikan diri dan membuka hati bagi orang lain. Dan aku sudah mendapatkannya. Sahabat yang bisa kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri. Dan begitu juga dengan keluarga mereka seperti Changmin tadi. Menganggapku seperti anak mereka sendiri. Terkadang, itu membuatku iri.

Aku menepis segala rasa cemas dan kalut dalam diriku. "Gomawo, chingudeul. Aku sayang kalian," ucapku sambil tersenyum tulus. Senyuman yang tak pernah kutunjukkan pada keluargaku sendiri. Mereka membalas senyumanku lalu keluar untuk membeli makanan. Ya, aku juga lapar karena ini sudah hampir malam dan aku belum makan apa-apa sejak pagi.

.

.

**~Hope is a Dream That Never Sleeps~**

.

.

Tok tok! "Kyuhyun-ah, boleh kami masuk?", tanya seseorang dari luar. Changmin langsung membukakan pintu yang ternyata kedua orang tuanya. "Appa, eomma! Kalian datang lebih cepat dari yang kukira," sahut Changmin pada kedua orang tuanya. Mereka datang masih dengan seragam pekerjaan mereka.

Kami yang baru saja menyelesaikan acara makan kami memberi salam pada mereka. "Annyeong haseyo ahjussi, ahjumma," ucap kami kompak. "Ara, Kyuhyun-ah, kau tak apa-apa nak? Kudengar dari Changmin kau sakit," ucap eomma Changmin. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"Kami langsung kemari setelah selesai bekerja tanpa pulang kerumah. Eomma juga khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Semua biaya rumah sakit sudah kami bayar. Jadi, tenang saja. Tak usah sungkan. Kau sudah seperti anak kami sendiri," jelas appa Changmin.

"Benar kan Kyu? Sudah aku bilang untuk tidak terlalu memikirkanya. Nanti kau tambah sakit. Ingat kata dokter." Changmin mengatakannya dengan nada sok. Aku agak tertawa mendengarnya.

"Yah, kau benar. Gamsahamnida ahjussi," ucapku. "Tak masalah. Lagi pula, kasihan dirimu kalau kau membayarnya dengan gajimu dari pelayan restoran itu," kali ini eomma Changmin yang menjawab.

Aku tersenyum. Aku merasa beruntung dan tak menyesal sudah kabur dari rumah dua tahun yang lalu. Karena, aku sudah memiliki segala yang kuinginkan sekarang. Sahabat yang selalu peduli layaknya keluarga sendiri. Karena aku masih memiliki keluarga yang kutinggalkan...

Entah bagaimana hidup mereka sekarang. Aku tak mau memikirkannya. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku. Malam itu adalah malam pertama aku tidak mimpi buruk tentang masa laluku. Sepertinya ini efek dari kehadiran mereka di sini. Menemaniku tidur. Dan besok aku sudah boleh pulang. Aku begitu senang sekarang.

.

.

**~Hope is a Dream That Never Sleeps~**

.

.

Aku sekarang sudah berada di luar rumah sakit. Aku diantar ke apartemenku oleh kodua orang tua Changmin. Saat mendengar kondisiku, mereka menyuruhku untuk tinggal bersama mereka. Tentu saja aku menolak karena tidak enak. Lagipula, aku sudah merasa nyaman di sana. Jonghyun, Joonmyeon dan Minho sudah pulang tadi pagi. Kini tinggal aku, Changmin, dan kedua orang tua Changmin.

Changmin membantuku membawa tasku. Padahal, sudah kukatakan padanya kalau aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi dia masih bersikeras untuk membawakannya. "Kyuhyun-ah, hati-hati dan jaga pola makanmu ya. Kami takut kalau ada sesuatu terjadi padamu," ucap eomma Changmin.

"Gwaenchannayo ahjumma. Aku tak apa." Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Mereka mengantarku ke apartemenku. Tanpa kusadari, sepasang mata menatapku dengan ekspresi kaget dan... seringaian kecil.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	3. Chapter 2 : Someone Looks So Painful

Ini Chap sebenarnya ingin ngelanjutin degan semua povnya Kyuhyun... tapi karena ternyata sangat susah, akhirnya Soo membuatnya dengan author pov semua seperti biasa, pengecualian kalau kalian melihat ada _italic_, berati itu isi hati Kyuhyun atau pemikirannya dalam hati, ataupun mimpi. Anggap aja itu pov kecil Kyuhyun.

**Hope Is a Dream That Never Sleeps**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Brothership**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kyuline, ect...**

**Chapter 2 : Someone That's Look So Painful**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : All story is Mine, but the casts are belong to they self.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mimpi itu... mimpi buruk itu... mimpi itu kembali datang. Mimpi yang selalu ingin kuhilangkan, kulupakan. Mimpi yang takkan pernah berhenti...tak pernah lenyap._

_Kembali aku mengingatnya... mimpi yang sangat buruk dan menakutkan sehingga aku ingin segera melenyapkannya dari diriku._

_Namun, apa daya? Aku tak bisa melakukannya._

_Semakin aku berusaha melupakannya, semakin mimpi itu terus menghantuiku... membuatku sengsara dan tak bisa tenang. Mimpi yang takkan lenyap selamanya._

_Berulang kali aku berpikir untuk melenyapkan diriku dari dunia ini..._

_Berulang kali aku berusaha untuk melenyapkannya..._

_Mimpi masa lalu yang sangat menyakitkan bagiku..._

_Masa lalu yang tak ingin kuingat... Masa lalu yang begitu suram dan mencekam._

_Bagaikan musim dingin selama satu tahun penuh tanpa musim semi... mimpi itu terus mengikutiku. Mimpi yang membuatku tak bisa menahan diri untuk menderita sehari saja._

_Mimpi masa lalu yang takkan bisa sembuh dari hatiku yang terluka karena mereka._

_Selamanya..._

"AAAHH...!", Kyuhyun terbangun dari mimpi buruknya dengan posisi terduduk. Matanya kosong dan keringat dingin menbanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan tubuhnya merinding.

"_Hhhahh...hah... mimpi...itu lagi...Mimpi buruk itu, masih menghan...tuiku. Hahh..ughh,"_ Kyuhyun tersadar dari mimpinya dan memegangi kepalanya dengan satu tangan, sedikit menggosoknya dan mengacak rambutnya. Kyuhyun menutupi kedua matanya dengan erat. Kedua tangannya ia eratkan pada kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Uuughh...", Kyuhyun meraba meja nakas di sebelah kasurnya dan mengambil sebuah botol berisi obat penenang. Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa pil dari botol dan langsung menelannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyuhyun mulai merasa tenang dan mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Sialan..." Kyuhyun beranjak dari kasurnya dan duduk di tepinya. Mencoba menenangkan diri dan mengatur nafasnya. Ia melirik jam di sebelahnya. 06.24. Ini masih terlalu pagi bagi Kyuhyun yang selalu datang pas-pasan ke kampus yang masuk jam sembilan.

Kyuhyun berniat kembali tidur, tapi satu hal yang mengganggunya membuatnya mengurung niatnya untuk tidur kembali. Ia lantas berdiri dan dengan langkah yang terhuyung dia berjalan menuju dapur.

Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah botol mineral dari kulkasnya dan meminumnya sampai habis. Kemudian berdiri di sana dengan diam dan tatapan kosong. Tangannya terlihat bergetar. "Uhh... Sampai kapan mereka akan terus berada di hadapanku? Aku sudah sangat lelah...", gumamnya.

_Kriing Kriing..._

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat ponselnya berbunyi. Ia lantas bergegas kembali ke kamarnya dan mengangkat ponselnya yang terus berdering.

**KLIK.**

"_Yeoboseyo_?", Kyuhyun mengangkat ponselnya dengan nada lemah.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-_ah_! Kutebak kau baru bangun sekarang. _Keuge_, aku tahu ini masih sangat pagi bagimu dan kau baru sembuh, tapi... bisakah kau ke kampus sekarang, ada kejutan untukmu. Pay pay... NOW!", ujar seseorang di seberang ponsel alias Shim Changmin, sahabat dan teman sekelas Kyuhyun di kampusnya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengatnya masih _speechless._ Setelah beberapa menit barulah ia mengerti apa yang diucapkannya dan Kyuhyun sangat kesal sekarang.

"Aish! Baru saja aku tenang, sekarang dia malah membuatku kembali pusing! Dasar Shim Changmin...", gerutunya kesal dan membanting ponselnya ke kasur. Namun, sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya. _Tapi, aku senang dia memperhatikanku... Tidak seperti keluargaku yang sudah menjadi orang asing bagiku... _Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Menghadapi semua masalahnya dengan memendamnya...

.

.

**~Hope is a Dream That Never Sleeps~**

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah memarkirkan mobil audi hitamnya di tempat parkir umum kampusnya. Ia mengambil tasnya dan memikulnya di satu bahu. Kyuhyun mengeratkan mantel yang digunakannya dengan kedua lengannya karena suhu yang sangat dingin. Makhlum, sekarang musim gugur dan sebentar lagi akan tiba musim dingin.

"Brrr.. Dinginnya," gumamnya. Kyuhyun mulai berjalan ke gedung kampusnya yang besar itu. Ia membenarkan tas yang di bahunya lalu masuk ke gedung yang agak hangat karena pemanas ruangan yang dinyalakan.

Kyuhyun menaiki tangga yang biasa ia pakai untuk ke kelasnya di lantai dua tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Seperti biasa, dia tak terlalu banyak bergaul dengan orang lain selain sahabatnya. Sambil memegangi tali tasnya, ia berjalan menunduk di atas tangga yang cukup tinggi tersebut.

**BRUK**

Kyuhyun dan seseorang yang tak dikenalnya bertabrakan karena tak memperhatikan sekeliling, Kertas-kertas yang di dalam map yang dibawa seseorang tak dikenalnya ikut berjatuhan karena bahu mereka yang bertabrakan cukup kuat. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka memperhatikan sejenak, lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Kyuhyun yang merasa bersalah ikut membantu orang itu mengambil kertas-kertas yang jumlahnya sangat banyak tersebut. "_Jw-jwosonghamnida_... Saya tidak sengaja_,"_ ucap orang itu sambil membungkuk untuk mengambil kertas miliknya yang terjatuh.

"_Aniya_. Aku juga salah tak memperhatikan jalan," balas Kyuhyun. Mereka memungutnya bersamaan hingga kertas terakhir yang diambil oleh Kyuhyun dan memberikannya pada orang dihadapannya yang seorang namja saat melihat wajahnya.

"_Gamsahamnida. Jeongmal mianhae_ sudah merepotkanmu," ucap namja itu pada Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk. "_Gwaenchannayo,_" balas Kyuhyun yang juga membungkuk. Mereka saling bertatapan sejenak sambil melempar senyum lalu berpisah karena namja tak dikenal itu berjalan menuruni tangga sementara Kyuhyun menaiki tangga.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat melihat sebuah dompet di hadapannya saat di tangga terakhir. Kyuhyun mengambil dompet hitam yang cukup tebal tersebut dan melihat isinya. _Ini... milik namja yang tadi. Bagaimana ini? Mengembalikannya?_

Sementara Kyuhyun masih melihat isi dompet itu sambil berjalan, Changmin yang berdiri tak jauh dari Kyuhyun langsung menghampirinya. "_Ya!_ Kyuhyun-_ah_, akhirnya kau datang!", serunya pada Kyuhyun yang kaget melihat kehadiran Changmin yang entah dari mana. Matanya membesar. Namun ia cuek saja, lelah menanggapi Changmin setiap hari.

Changmin merangkul Kyuhyun sambil berjalan dan ikut memperhatikan dompet yang ditangan Kyuhyun. "_Ya_, dompet siapa itu?", tanya Changmin. "Milik _namja_ yang tadi tak sengaja menabrakku," jawab Kyuhyun.

Changmin merebut dompet dari tangan Kyuhyun dan melihat isinya. Kyuhyun meneriaki Changmin, namun Changmin cuek saja masuk ke ruang kelas mereka yang sudah di depan mata.

"_Ya_! Changmin-_ah_, kembalikan!", seru Kyuhyun. Changmin masih memperhatikan isi dompet itu entah apa yang dilihatnya. Mereka duduk di meja mereka sendiri bersebelahan. Kyuhyun duduk di tengah kelas, sementara Changmin persis disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. Lee.. Sungmin? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya meski tak tahu wajahnya," ujar Changmin mengembalikannya pada Kyuhyun yang kesal karena direbut tanpa izin.

"_Eoh. Mollayo_... Dan dia _sunbae_ kita. Bagaimana mengembalikannya?", ucap Kyuhyun memperhatikan kartu pelajar di dompet tersebut. "Dia tak sengaja menabrakmu? Kau serius?", tanya Changmin heran.

Kyuhyun mengangguk yakin. "_Eoh. Madda_."

Changmin terlihat tak percaya, namun ia diam saja. "Saat istirahat saja kau mengembalikannya. Bersama yang lain, di kantin. Siapa tahu dia ada di sana. Lee Sungmin _sunbae_ yang kau bilang tadi," usul Changmin.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir dan ia menyetujuinya. "_Keundae_, dari mana kamu tahu dia _sunbae _kita, Kyu?", tanya Changmin. Kyuhyun memandangnya malas. "Lihat tanggal lahirnya, Changmin...", ujar Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Changmin hanya cengar-cengir gaje.

Tak lama kemudian, Park _seonsaengnim _masuk dan memulai pelajaran. Mereka semua pun kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing dan mendengarkan penjelasan _seonsaengnim _dengan serius.

.

.

**~Hope is a Dream That Never Sleeps~**

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin berjalan beiringan ke kantin di mana sahabat mereka yang lain sudah kumpul duluan seperti biasa. Changmin dan Kyuhyun pun duduk bersama mereka.

"_Hyung_! Kau sudah sehat?", tanya Minho saat Kyuhyun duduk di hadapannya. Kyuhyun yang mengangguk. "_Hyung_, tadi kulihat kau membawa mobilmu dari atas. Kau benar-benar sudah sehat kan, _hyung_?", tanya Jonghyun. "_Eoh,_" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Joonmyeon dan Changmin terlihat berbincang-bincang. Entah apa yang diceritakan. Minho berdiri untuk mengambil pesanan mereka. Kyuhyun, Changmin, Minho, Jonghyun dan Joonmyeon pun makan makanan yang sudah dipesankan acak oleh Minho.

"Oh, ya Kyuhyun _hyung_, aku lupa memberitahumu. Kemarin, Yi Xing _songsaengnim_ memberi pesan untukmu agar tidak terlalu sering terkena angin malam, apalagi di musim gugur seperti ini," ucap Joonmyeon sambil memakan _kimbabnya_ dengan lahap. Menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Kyuhyun yang berisi pesan dari sang dokter.

Kyuhyun yang tengah memakan _jajjangmyunnya_ dengan nikmat tiba-tiba tersedak oleh ucapan Joonmyeon yang tiba-tiba. "Uhuk! Uhuk!" Changmin memberi Kyuhyun minum. Dan Kyuhyun menerinya dengan cepat dan meneguknya habis.

"_Mw—Mwo_!? Dia mengirimu pesan padamu!? Kalian bertukar nomer telepon!?", seru Kyuhyun pada Joonmyeon yang kaget melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. Joonmyeon memandang yang lainnya dan saling bertukar tatapan. Joonmyeon mengaggukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun masih memandang heran.

"Bukan hanya aku, tapi yang lain juga bertukar nomer ponsel dengan dokter juga... nomer milikmu kami beritahu," lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun semakin memandang mereka kesal. "_YA_! Kenapa kalian memberi tahu nomerku seenaknya!?", bentak Kyuhyun pada mereka. Mereka berempat, Changmin, Minho, Jonghyun dan Joonmyeon memandang kaget Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba membentak.

Tentu saja kaget, karena Kyuhyun tak pernah membentak seperti ini, secara dadakan bahkan di tempat umum. Kyuhyun melanjutkan makannya dengan kesal. Sedangkan yang lain menatap Kyuhyun dengan heran dan kecewa.

"Lain kali, kalau mau memberi tahu nomer ponselku, kalian harus mengabariku dulu. Aku tak suka identitas pribadiku diketahui banyak orang," ucap Kyuhyun memandang mereka intens. Serentak, mereka berempat yang tadinya berhenti makan kembali tersenyum lebar dan menganggukkan kepala mereka bersamaan dan melanjutkan makan mereka. Karena mereka mengerti bahwa itu tandanya Kyuhyun tak marah lagi.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas melihat mereka yang terlalu peduli dengan Kyuhyun. _Mianhae... jeongmal mianhae. Aku masih belum siap mengatakan semuanya pada kalian. Aku takut, kalian akan bersikap sama seperti keluargaku yang dulu... Maka dari itu, aku sengaja merahasiakannya dari kalian. Jeongmal, aku sendiri tersiksa selama ini... Tapi, inilah resiko memilih jalan ini..._

_Jeongmalyo, kalian berempat adalah sahabat terdekat dan terbaik yang pernah kupunyai... Aku janji, aku akan melindungi kalian semua dalam keadaan apapun... Aku janji._

Kyuhyun melanjutkan makannya dan menghabiskannya seperti yang lain. Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, mereka beranjak dari meja kantin dan menuju ruang kelas masing-masing. Jonghyun, Minho dan Joonmyeon naik ke lantai tiga, sementara Kyuhyun dan Changmin di lantai dua. Mereka berpisah di tangga.

"Ah! Aku lupa mencari Sungmin _sunbaenim_ saat istirahat tadi! _Eotthokh_e Changmin-_ah_?", seru Kyuhyun saat sudah sampai di kelas mereka. "Kau bisa menemuinya besok, bukan?", balas Changmin menatapnya heran. Kyuhyun membolakan matanya. "Oh, iya... Aku lupa," Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lemah. Senyuman palsu.

_Kuharap, tidak ada panggilan dari siapapun dari RS Jeongrin itu... Amiin! Mianhae, aku benar-benar takut sekarang...Karena itu aku tak ingin menambah orang yang berhubungan dekat denganku saat ini...Meski hanya hal sepele..._

_._

_._

**~Hope is a Dream That Never Sleeps~**

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tempat parkirnya yang biasa. Baru saja ia ingin membuka pintu mobil, sebuah pesan masuk dari ponselnya. Kyuhyun merogoh saku jeansnya dan melihat isi pesan tersebut. Matanya membesar melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

_From : Yi Xing songsaengnim_

_Kyuhyun-sshi, bisakah hari ini kau ke rumah sakit? Hari ini kau harus mengecek kesehatanmu untuk melihat perkembangannya. Sepulang dari kampus, segeralah ke sini. Aku menunggumu di tempat kemarin._

Kyuhyun tersentak. Ia memang tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi kalau memberitahu dokter. Tapi, karena sahabatnya sendiri yang memberi, dengan terpaksa ia menerimanya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ia ragu, harus pergi atau kabur. Keduanya bukan pilihan yang menguntungkan baginya.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_! Tunggu kami!", seru Jonghyun bersama yang lainnya. Mereka terlihat terburu-buru karena berlari. Kyuhyun memandang mereka bingung. "Kalian, kenapa kemari?", tanya Kyuhyun bingung menunjuk mereka.

Mereka berempat hanya tersenyum misterius, atau lebih tepatnya seringaian. Changmin merebut kunci mobil dari tangan Kyuhyun dan berlari kecil ke pintu kemudi. "_YA_!", Kyuhyun membentak Changmin yang seenaknya masuk mobilnya dan menghidupkan mesin.

Jonghyun membuka pintu penumpang dan Joonmyeon dengan paksa mendorong Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobil disusul dengan Joonmyeon. Jonghyun masuk melalui pintu seberang sehingga Kyuhyun kini diapit oleh Joonmyeon dan Jonghyun. Sementara Changmin menyetir, Minho duduk di depan bersamanya.

"_YAA_! Kalian ini kenapa, sih!? Kalian mau membawaku ke mana!?", bentak Kyuhyun pada mereka yang sudah seenaknya pada leader mereka karena Kyuhyun yang paling tua disini.

"Mianhae, _hyung_... Kalau kami tak melakukannya, _hyung_ pasti tak akan mau," ucap Joonmyeon dengan tak jelasnya hanya meminta maaf. Kyuhyun semakin bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Jadi... kami akan membawamu ke _Jeongrin Memorial Hospital_ lagi atas perintah Yi Xing _songsaengnim_, Kyu," jelas Changmin yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. Sebenarnya, ia memang tak ingin pergi dan kabur, tapi mengingat bahwa ia sedang bersama sahabatnya, sepertinya Kyuhyun semakin memberontak.

"_YA_! Hentikan mobilnya! Aku tak mau ke sana lagi!", bentak Kyuhyun pada Changmin yang sedang menyetir. Nyaris saja Kyuhyun akan membuat mobil oleng kalau Jonghyun dan Joonmyeon tak langsung menahan diri Kyuhyun yang berniat berdiri.

"Lepaskan aku, kalian berdua! Aku benar-benar tak mau ke sana! _Jebbaaall_..!", berontaknya pada mereka histeris seperti anak kecil yang merengek minta dibelikan es krim. Kyuhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Changmin _hyung_, percepat lajunya! Kami tak sanggup kalau selama ini!", seru Jonghyun. Tanpa jawaban, Changmin langsung meningkatkan kecepatan mobilnya sehingga mereka terdorong ke belakang. Hanya lima menit, Mereka sudah berada di _Jeongrin Memorial Hospital._

** Ruang kerja Yi Xing.**

Yi Xing memeriksa denyut jantung, nadi dan keadaan lambung Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Ia melepaskan stetoskop miliknya dan bertengger di lehernya. Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun agak takut saat dibawa kemari dan merasa ada sesuatu yang menggaggunya. Meski ia tahu apa itu, Kyuhyun masih diam dan bersikap tenang. Yah, dia rajanya _poker face_.

"Kyuhyun-_sshi_, _mian _memaksa anda ke sini. Anda bahkan sampai memberontak dan tak ingin kembali ke rumah sakit. Karena tahu anda akan kabur, saya berinisiatif untuk menyuruh teman-teman anda membawamu kemari untuk memeriksa anda. _Jeongmal mianhamnida_...", ucap Yi Xing menatap mata Kyuhyun yang terlihat takut dan...cemas.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Sudahlah...tak apa." Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari dokter dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

**DEGG...!**

Seketika itu juga, Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang menekan dirinya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan keringat dingin mulai menguyur dirinya.

"Umm, Kyuhyun-_sshi_? _Neo gwaenchannayo_?", Yi Xing yang menyadari perubahan dalam diri Kyuhyun langsung memegangi kedua bahu Kyuhyun yang bergetar. Tatapan Kyuhyun kosong dan membesar. Tak membalas ucapan sang dokter. Tubuhnya semakin tegang saat mendengar langkah seseorang di depan pintu.

"Kyuhyun _hyung, gwaenchanna_?", tanya Minho yang memandangi Kyuhyun dati depan, sementara yang lain memandangi punggung Kyuhyun yang bergetar dan basah karena keringat dingin dengan khawatir.

**Tap Tap... **

Kyuhyun semakin menegang saat mendengar langkah suara kaki yang semakin mendekat.

_Dia... dia.. ada di sini... dia.. datang kema..ri? Jangan... Jangan masuk! _

"Kyuhyun-_sshi_, ada apa denganmu? Hei! Sadarlah Kyuhyun-_sshi_!", seru dokter Yi Xing saat Kyuhyun mulai hilang keseimbangan saat duduk di kursi karena tegang yang sangat. Mukanya sangat pucat. Mereka yang melihat keadaan Kyuhyun semakin khawatir karena tak menjawab sama sekali semua ucapan yang dilontarkan pada Kyuhyun.

Tubuh Kyuhyun ditahan oleh Yi Xing saat Kyuhyun nyaris ambruk. Yi Xing membantu Kyuhyun kembali duduk saat Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya dengan erat seolah tak ingin melihat apapun bahkan merasakan apapun.

"Kyuhyun-_sshi_, katakan. Ada yang sakit?", Yi Xing songsaengnim masih berusaha mendapat jawaban dari Kyuhyun yang baginya sekarang terlihat sangat mencemaskan. Yi Xing mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah. "_A—ani_ songsaengnim saya ha...nya-," Kyuhyun tak sanggup lagi melanjutkannya. Pandangannya mengabur dan merasa pusing seketika. Yi Xing masih menungggu beserta sahabat Kyuhyun yang takut melihat keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang. Sangat kasihan.

**Tap. Kriiet...**

Tubuh Kyuhyun semakin bergetar dengan hebat dan tegang saat mendengar suara kenop pintu ruangan dibuka. Minho, Changmin, Jonghyun dan Joonmyeon yang melihat keadaan Kyuhyun seperti ini untuk pertama kalinya merasa sangat takut. Takut akan banyak hal karena Kyuhyun tak pernah memberitahu kondisinya sama sekali...

Yi Xing mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu yang dibuka dan masuklah seorang dokter _namja_ setengah baya dan berkacamata. Memakai jas putih seperti Yi Xing dan stetoskop yang dikalungkan di lehernya. Satu tangannya ia masukkan pada kantong jas dan yang satunya ia pakai untuk menutup pintu.

**Klek.**

"_Ara_? Ada pasien?", ucap dokter yang baru masuk tersebut.

Sontak, Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara berat tersebut merasakan tekanan yang sangat berat sehingga mau tak mau membuat tubuhnya lemas seketika. Joonmyeon, Jonghyun, Changmin dan Minho memandang dokter tersebut dengan bingung.

"Jung _songsaengnim_? Kau baru datang?", seolah menambah beban diri Kyuhyun, Yi Xing yang memanggil dokter yang baru masuk tersebut membuat Kyuhyun serasa dihantam dengan sebuah besi dan pandangannya mengabur. Tangan Yi Xing yang melonggar, membuat Kyuhyun ambruk dan jatuh.

**BRUK.**

Seluruh pandangannya menggelap dan Kyuhyun mulai tak sadarkan diri.

Serentak, yang lainnya menatap Kyuhyun kaget karena jatuh secara tiba-tiba tanpa alasan yang jelas dan pingsan dengan muka yang sangat pucat. "Kyuhyun-_sshi_!?"

Yi Xing songsaengnim yang melepas genggamannya dari Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun dan memeriksa denyut nadi Kyuhyun dengan wajah cemas.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_!", Mereka menghampiri Kyuhyun dan membantu Yi Xing songsaengnim membopong diri Kyuhyun yang tak sadarkan diri ke kasur yang tak jauh dari sana dan membaringkannya. Wajah Kyuhyun sangat pucat dan tubuhnya menggigil dengan hebatnya dan sekujur tubuhnya basaha karena keringat dingin.

Dokter yang baru datang yang dipanggil _'Dokter Jung'_ tadi membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar nama dan melihat wajah yang tengah dibaringkan tersebut.

"_Kyu—Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun?", batinnya_. Sebuah seringaian menakutkan terukir di wajahnya saat yang lain tengah sibuk memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun yang memburuk tiba-tiba.

"_Akhirnya... aku menemukanmu."_

_._

_._

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	4. Chapter 3 : Can I Trust ?

**Hope Is a Dream That Never Sleeps**

**Chapter 3 : His Acting, My Acting**

**Cast : Kyuline, Jung Yunho songsaengnim, Yi Xing songsaengnim**

**Genre : Angst, Hurts/Comfort, Brothership, Friendship**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : All story is Mine, but the casts are belong to theyself.**

**Note : Don't Like Don't Read. Please: NO Flame, NO Bash, NO Plagiator ^^**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cho Kyuhyun tengah tertidur di ruang inap akibat dari efek obat penenang yang diberikan Yi Xing _songsaengnim_ karena Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba memberontak dalam keadaannya yang bisa dibilang pingsan mendadak karena tegang yang berlebihan.

Selang infus terpasang di lengan kirinya. Matanya terpejam dan tak membukanya sama sekali sejak tadi siang, dan ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Joonmyeon dan Minho sudah pulang terlebih dahulu karena takut membuat kedua orang tua mereka cemas.

Kini, di ruang inap Kyuhyun terdapat Changmin, Jonghyun, Yi Xing _songsaengnim_ dan Jung _songsaengnim _yang tadi datang secara tiba-tiba. Suasana sangat hening dan yang terdengar adalah mesin komputer penanda detak jantung Kyuhyun yang berdetak dengan normal. Tak lebih tadi itu.

Changmin dan Jonghyun duduk di samping ranjang Kyuhyun dan menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap supaya segera membuka matanya. Changmin bahkan menggenggam tangan kanan Kyuhyun dengan erat. Sedangkan Jonghyun terlihat menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan terlipat posisi berdoa sehingga belahan matanya dan hidungnya menyentuh tangan Jonghyun yang bertumpuh di pahanya.

Kedua dokter itu berdiri bersebelahan dengan mata terpejam menunggu reaksi dari kedua sahabat Kyuhyun yang masih setia menemani bahkan sampai menginap.

"Hei... apa benar dia hanya mengalami gejala stress yang berlebihan?", tanya Jung _songsaengnim_ yang memecah keheningan. Mendengar itu, Jonghyun membuka matanya dan bola matanya membesar. Rahangnya mengeras.

Yi Xing _songsaengnim_ memandang dokter Jung meminta penjelasan dan Changmin memalingkan kepalanya menatap dokter Jung meski masih menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang dingin.

Yah... maksudku, sebelum aku datang kau bilang dia sudah kejang-kejang dan keringat dingin dengan alasan yang tak jelas, bukan?", lanjut dokter Jung.

"_Eoh_. Saat aku mengeceknya pertama kali tekanan darahnya juga normal, tapi setelah itu mendadak tinggi dan akhirnya begitu," jelas Yi Xing _songsaengnim._

Changmin mendengarkan dengan seksama pembicaraan kedua dokter itu. Jonghyun? Dia mengeratkan kedua tangannya sampai kuku-kukunya memutih geram. Menahan sesuatu dari dirinya.

"Karena itu, kupikir ia punya penyakit yang mungkin disembunyikannya. Bisa saja bukan?", ucap Jung _songsaengnim_. Yi Xing, Changmin dan Jonghyun membulatkan matanya.

Tapi, mereka tak menyadari bahwa Jung _songsaengnim_ dalam hatinya saat ini tengah menyeringai dan menutupi sesuatu juga berakting seolah berpura-pura baru melihat Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu, ehm..." "Jung Yunho. Itu namaku." Jung _songsaengnim_ menimpali ucapan Changmin yang bingung memanggilnya.

"Baiklah, Yunho _songsaengnim_, apa maksud anda?", lanjut Changmin. Jonghyun masih tak berpaling dari Kyuhyun. Ia hanya diam dan memandangi tangan Kyuhyun yang salah satu jarinya dijepit oleh alat pendektesi dengan ekspresi tegang.

Jung Yunho menyeringai dalam hatinya. Ia tersenyum hangat, senyuman palsu. Akting. "Yah, dari gejala-gejala itu... Bisa saja ia menderita suatu penyakit yang ia sembunyikan dari kalian. Misalnya, asma? Pneumotorax? Penyakit jantung? Atau sebagainya," ucapnya dengan santai memandangi mereka semua.

Pada saat itu juga, jari-jari Kyuhyun sedikit bergerak. Jonghyun yang menyadarinya pertama kali menatap jari-jari Kyuhyun yang bergerak. Jonghyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke kelopak mata Kyuhyun. Kelopaknya bergerak tak jelas.

"Changmin _hyun_g! Kyuhyun _hyung_ bergerak! Dia sudah sadar," ujar Jonghyun sambil berdiri dari duduknya menyiku Changmin agak kuat.

Changmin dan kedua dokter itu menghentikan permbicaraan mereka dan mengelilingi Kyuhyun. Yi Xing songsaengnim melihat monitor Kyuhyun yang detak jantungnya sedikit kencang karena kejang.

Kejang karena terlalu lama berbaring dengan posisi yang sama berjam-jam sehingga saraf-sarafnya kaku. Perlahan, Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Sekilas agak kabur, ia memiringkan kepalanya dan mendapati Changmin dan Jonghyun yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_! Akhirnya kau sadar! Kau tahu, kau benar-benar membuat kami cemas setengah mati karena mendadak pingsan seperti tadi! _Neo arra_!?", seru Changmin yang akhirnya mendapat jitakan gratis dari Jonghyun yang menatapnya kesal.

"Diam sedikit. Ini di rumah sakit dan Kyuhyun _hyung_ baru sadar," kata Jonghyun. Changmin hanya bisa bungkam.

Yi Xing _songsaengnim_ mendekati Kyuhyun dan meraba kening Kyuhyun dengan punggung tangannya. "Kyuhyun-_sshi. Neo gwaenchannayo_?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut.

"..._songsaengnim_?", lirih Kyuhyun dengan nada lemah. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dan sadar kalau ia masih di rumah sakit.

Matanya tertuju pada Jung _songsaengnim_ yang memandangnya hangat, namun Kyuhyun dapat merasakan bahwa orang itu menyimpan banyak rahasia. Kyuhyun segera menyadari siapa orang itu. Matanya membelalak dan ada rasa takut saat melihatnya.

Tubuhnya bergetar kembali. Yi Xing _songsaengnim_ menatap heran monitor komputer detak jantung Kyuhyun yang kembali berdetak cepat. "Kyuhyun-_sshi_, ada apa denganmu?", tanya Yi Xing _songsaengnim._ Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan dokter. Begitu juga Changmin dan Jonghyun yang terus bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Tapi, Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya.

_Dia... benar-benar ada di sini!? Dia... Jung songsaengnim...? Jeongmal...?_

Kyuhyun masih memandang tak percaya pada dokter di belakang Yi Xing. Jung _songsaengnim_ kemudian maju kedepan dan menampakkan wajahnya di hadapan Kyuhyun sepenuhnya.

Kyuhyun semakin membesarkan matanya. Berharap di hadapannya ini adalah palsu. Mimpi. Namun, itu semua salah. Semua ini adalah nyata.

Jung _songsaengnim_ mendekatkan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Kyuhyun. "Hei..."

"Jangan sentuh aku!", seru Kyuhyun menepis tangan Jung _songsaengnim_ kasar. Yi Xing _songsaengnim_ terkejut dengan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun pada dokter Jung.

Begitu juga Changmin dan Jonghyun, termasuk Jung _songsaengnim_ sendiri. Mereka baru pertama kali ini melihat Kyuhyun bersikap seperti itu. "Kyuhyun-_ah, waeyo_?", tanya Changmin dengan lembut. Berharap Kyuhyun akan melunak. Namun, ia salah.

Jung _songsaengnim_ berusaha memegangi wajah Kyuhyun lagi, tapi Kyuhyun semakin memberontak.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!", teriaknya menepis tangan Jung _songsaengnim_ kasar. Bersamaan dengan itu Kyuhyun memaksakan diri duduk di sandaran ranjangnya. Tak peduli dengan reaksi semua orang, wajahnya pucat dan tatapan matanya sulit dijelaskan.

Matanya terlihat sedih, takut, tak percaya dan tersirat... amarah yang begitu mendalam. "Ugh.." Karena bersikap sembrono, rasa sakit di kepalanya kembali menyerangnya dan pandangannya mengabur. Kyuhyun langsung memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Changmin dan Jonghyun menatap tak percaya pada Kyuhyun yang ternyata bisa bersikap begitu kasar, apalagi seorang dokter. Selama mereka bersama, tak pernah sekalipun mereka melihat keadaan Kyuhyun terlihat yang begitu menderita dan histeris seperti itu.

"Kyu—", "Kubilang... JANGAN SENTUH AKU!", teriaknya lagi. Kyuhyun yang tadi menundukkan kepalanya kini memandang Jung _songsaengnim_ dengan tatapan mematikan yang siapa saja melihatnya akan membatu dan tak berkutik.

Dari balik poninya yang panjang menutupi satu matanya, satu mata Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat menusuk tersebut membuat semua orang disana bungkam dan tak bicara sama sama sekali. Sunyi.

Yi Xing _songsaengnim_ yang pertama kali sadar melihat monitor dan melihat... detak jantung Kyuhyun yang berdetak naik turun dengan tak normal. Tentu saja itu aneh karena ini pertama kalinya ia meliaht seorang pasien yang bisa histeris karena seorang dokter. Padanya, ia tak pernah mendapat perlakukan seperti itu.

Tapi, kini Yi Xing melihatnya. Seorang pasien yang histeris karena seorang dokter. Meski bukan padanya, melainkan Jung _songsaengnim_, tetap saja mengejutkan baginya, Yi Xing heran, kalau Kyuhyun bisa diperiksa olehnya dengan tenang, kenapa tidak dengan dokter Jung? Pikiran itu sangat mengganggunya.

Yi Xing menatap dokter Jung yang membeku tak percaya ia diperlakukan seperti itu. Pasti ia sangat terluka karena ini juga untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang pasien bisa begitu takut melihatnya. Namun, Yi Xing tak tahu bahwa sebenarnya Dokter Jung Yunho itu tengah tersenyum sinis dalam batinnya. Itu semua hanya akting agar mempermudahnya. Luar baik, dalam sinis.

Changmin dan Jonghyun kemudian tersadar dan berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun dengan mengelus-elus punggung Kyuhyun perlahan, berharap bisa lebih tenang. Lihat? Kyuhyun tak menolak. Hanya dengan Jung _songsaengnim_ saja ia bersikap seperti itu. Sebelumnya, Yi Xing juga pernah berbuat sama pada Kyuhyun dan dia baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun terlihat tenang. Sangat tenang malah.

'_Sepertinya Kyuhyun punya masalah memang. Sebaiknya aku menyuruh dokter Jung keluar dari sini untuk mempermudah memeriksanya,_' batin Yi Xing.

"Dokter Jung, sebaiknya kau keluar lebih dulu agar aku bisa memeriksanya. Kelihatannya dia tak setuju kau berada disini," ucapnya pada dokter Jung yang memasang wajah palsunya, wajah innocent.

"_Na?",_ ucapnya polos. Yi Xing menganggukkan kepalanya. Dokter Jung melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih setia memberikan _death glare_ terbaiknya. Tatapannya menyiratkan kata-kata _'kenapa-kau-tak-segera-keluar-dari-sini-HUH-!?'_

"Baiklah...", ucapnya lemas, masih memasang wajah innocentnya. Ia pun keluar dengan tubuh yang seolah sedih. Akting. Yi Xing merasa agak bersalah, tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun.

Ia bahkan mengentikan _death glarenya_ segera setelah pintu tertutup dan menghela nafas panjang tanda bahwa ia sangat lega sekarang. Tak ada rasa apapun di wajahnya. Ia terlihat tenang sekarang seperti saat Yi Xing memeriksanya. Tatapan kosong tanpa ekspresi.

_Akhirnya dia keluar... Aku masih tak percaya dia masih di sini tadi... Aku... takut sekali tadi..._

Yi Xing melirik monitor dan membelalakkan matanya kaget. Detak jantung Kyuhyun yang tadi berdetak dengan tak jelas, kini berdetak normal. Sangat normal. Bahkan terkesan sangat tenang. Yi Xing heran melihat detak jantung Kyuhyun yang ternyata bisa berubah setiap saat dengan drastis.

'_Kyuhyun-sshi, ada apa dengamu sebenarnya?',_ batin dokter Yi Xing. Changmin dan Jonghyun sendiri heran melihat perbedaan raut wajah Kyuhyun yang berubah drastis karena satu hal, yakni dokter Jung keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, Kyuhyun-_sshi_, bisakah saya memeriksa anda sekarang?", tanya dokter Yi Xing ragu. Ia takut Kyuhyun akan menolaknya seperti dokter Jung tadi. Namun, apa yang terjadi?

Kyuhyun bertingkah seolah tak melihat dokter Jung dan menjawabnya seperti biasa saat Yi Xing _songsaengnim_ akan memeriksanya.

"_Eoh_, silahkan," kata Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kosong dan nada datar, persis saat Yi Xing memeriksa Kyuhyun pertama kali.

Yi Xing agak memandang tak percaya namja dihadapannya. Menaikkan alisnya. Dengan tenangnya ia menjawab seperti itu padahal tadi ia begitu menakutkan saat melihat dokter Jung. Perbedaan yang sangat drastis. Ia ingin bertanya, namun ia kurungkan niatnya agar Kyuhyun tak menolak memeriksanya.

"Baik. Saya akan memulainya Kyuhyun-_sshi_. Tetap tenang seperti biasa, oke?" Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

.

.

**-Hope is a Dream That Never Sleeps-**

.

.

'_Kau memang benar Cho Kyuhyun, ya~ Aku akhirnya menemukanmu dalam kurun dua tahun ini... Bersiaplah, Cho Kyuhyun, ani... Kim Kyuhyun... nama aslimu,' _ucap Jung Yunho menyeringai dalam hatinya setelah keluar dari ruang inap Kyuhyun sambil berdiri di samping pintu melipat tanganya di depan dada.

Meski ia menyeringai dalam hati, raut wajahnya sekarang seperti sangat sedih dan kaget karena baru pertama kali ini mendapat perlakukan seperti itu. Jung Yunho_ songsaengnim, _orang yang sangat pintar dalam berakting...

Jung _songsaengnim _melepaskan kacamatanya yang bertengger di belahan matanya, memijit batang hidungnya perlahan seolah mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Seukir seringaian benar-benar terlihat di wajahnya sekarang. Ia pun melangkah menjauh, menuju ruangannnya sediri setelah mendapatkan informasi penting tentang Kyuhyun, menelepon seseorang yang baginya adalah batu loncatan.

Aktingnya yang setiap ia tunjukkan... Akting yang selalu berhasil mengelabui semua orang, termasuk Yi Xing songsaengnim dan sahabat Kyuhyun, namun satu hal yang tak ia sadari di balik semua aktingnya yang sangat sempurna itu, yakni Cho Kyuhyun, orang yang ditargetkannya tak mempercayainya sama sekali...

Kesalahan fatal bagi seorang Jung Yunho, dokter yang berpura-pura baik dihadapan pasien dan keluarga Kyuhyun terdahulu...

.

.

**-Hope is a Dream That Never Sleeps-**

.

.

"_Shirheo! Nan shirheohnde !",_ seru Kyuhyun pada dokter Yi Xing dan kedua sahabatnya yang masih setia menemani, Changmin dan Jonghyun.

Ekspresi marah Kyuhyun bener-benar ia tunjukkan pada mereka sekarang setelah menahan segala bebannya sesudah melihat dokter Jung Yunho tadi. Mereka bertiga heran dan menunjukkan raut muka tanda tanya pada Kyuhyun yang terus menolak untuk menginap di rumah sakit semalam saja.

Mereka masih di kamar inap Kyuhyun sejak tadi, setelah dokter Yi Xing selesai memeriksa Kyuhyun. Dan hasilnya hampir semuanya negatif.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa kau tak mau menginap?", tanya Changmin halus. "Kalian tahu kalau aku benci rumah sakit, bukan?", balas Kyuhyun memelotot.

"Tapi _hyung_, kalau _hyung _tak menginap bagaima—"

"Aku benar-benar tidak mau, Jonghyun! Aku tidak mau menginap!", potong Kyuhyun. Saking kesalnya dipaksa, Kyuhyun mulai menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan mulai memberontak.

Yi Xing songsaengnim tak habis pikir dengan tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang sangat ajaib. Sesaat ia marah, sesaat ia kembali tenang. Baru saja tenang, berikutnya ia ketakutan saat diperiksa. Sekarang? Baru saja Yi Xing bilang bahwa Kyuhyun perlu menginap, Kyuhyun langsung memberontak kembali.

Jarang sekali ada orang yang emosinya bisa berubah dengan cepat. Yi Xing melihat Kyuhyun semakin memberontak saat Changmin dan Jonghyun terus membujuknya untuk tidur di sini semalam saja. Ya, semalam... ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan besok pagi ia bisa pulang. Tapi, dasar Kyuhyun... ia bersikeras untuk pulang dengan alasan tak nyaman dan benci rumah sakit.

'_Sepertinya... ada alasan lain kenapa ia tak mau menginap. Meski banyak juga yang benci rumah sakit tapi tetap mau setelah di paksa. Tapi ini... setelah dibujuk setengah mati ia masih saja seperti itu,'_ pikir Yi Xing.

Yi Xing yang sudah lelah melihat mereka terus beradu mulut, berusaha menenangkan mereka semua.

"Sudah-sudah... Ini sudah malam dan berhenti beradu mulut. Dan kau, Kyuhyun-_sshi_, anda benar-benar tak ingin menginap untuk perawatan lebih jauh?", ucapnya menyuruh Changmin dan Jonghyun menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

Jonghyun dan Changmin akhirnya berhenti dan mereka duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar tersebut. Kyuhyun masih menunjukkan raut mukanya yang marah.

"Haruskah aku berkata ratusan kali agar kalian mengerti? **Aku—benar—benar—tidak—mau—menginap**. Titik!", balas Kyuhyun ketus.

"Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu. Aku takkan memaksamu. Tapi..." Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Apa kau punya alasan lain kenapa tak mau menginap selain membenci rumah sakit? Alasan itu tak terlalu mujur untuk tak mau menginap, Kyuhyun-_sshi_. Aku tahu itu," lanjutnya,

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Ia tak berkutik lagi sekarang. Wajahnya memurung dan kepalanya ia tundukkan. Terlihat Changmin dan Jonghyun yang menatap Yi Xing memelas. Tatapan untuk tak bertanya lebih jauh. Namun, Yi Xing mengacuhkannya.

"Jadi... Kyuhyun_-sshi_, apa perkataanku benar? Kau punya alasan lain, bukan?", sambungnya. Changmin dan Jonghyun tak tahan melihat aura di sana sangat menekan. Mereka berdiri dan meminta Yi Xing berhenti dengan membisikkannya. Tapi, lagi-lagi Yi Xing mengacuhkannya.

Ia masih bersikukuh pada pendiriannya dan menuntut jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Ia mungkin dokter yang baik dan tenang, tapi kalau sudah menyangkut keadaan pasiennya, ia akan melakukan apapun demi kesehatan pasiennya dan berhak mengetahui apa yang menjadi kendala pasiennya agar bisa memberikan yang maksimal. Ya... Yi Xing memang seorang dokter yang jujur baik perasaannya dan pengobatannya. Berbeda dengan Jung Yunho, dokter yang penuh kebohongan.

"_Songsaengnim, jebal!_ Berhenti menuntut Kyuhyun, atau anda bisa membuat masalah dengannya!", bisik Changmin terus menerus pada Yi Xing yang tak bergeming. Changmin dan Jonghyun bahkan sampai menarik-menarik jas putih yang dipakai Yi Xing.

Namun, Yi Xing benar-benar tak menghiraukan mereka berdua. "Kyuhyun-_sshi,_ jawab aku. Sejujurnya," kata Yi Xing memegangi kedua pundak Kyuhyun yang terlihat rapuh dihadapannya tersebut. Changmin dan Jonghyun tak percaya dengan reaksi dokter di hadapan mereka ini.

Mereka membelalakkan matanya dan berhenti melakukan aktivitas mereka menarik-narik jas dokter dan tatapan memelas mereka. Kyuhyun yang ditanyakan masih diam. "Diam berati iya," ucapnya tegas.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sayu Yi Xing _songsaegnim_ yang kini memandangnya intens dan meminta jawaban.

_Dia masih menunggu jawabannya? Padahal semua yang dia ucapakan itu benar... Eotthokhe? Aku tak mungkin mengatakan padanya yang sebenarnya..._

"Aku..."

Yi Xing masih tak bergeming. Menunggu jawaban yang jujur dari Kyuhyun.

"...semua itu benar."

Changmin dan Jonghyun menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. "Kyu! Itu benar!? Kenapa kau merahasiakannya!?", seru Changmin. "_Hyung_... lagi-lagi kau begitu pada kami!", sambung Jonghyun. "Kau juga begitu pada kedua sahabatmu, Kyuhyun-_sshi_?", lanjut Yi Xing songsaengnim.

Ia melepaskan tumpuannya dari bahu Kyuhyun dan menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kyuhyun tak tahu ia harus berbuat apa. Ia tak sanggup mengatakannya pada mereka. Sama sekali. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan wajahnya yang khawatir akan rahasianya dan tak bisa berbuat apapun.

_Eotthokaji? Aku benar-benar tak bisa mengatakannya pada mereka sekarang, apalagi ada songsaengnim. Ditambah lagi... aku tak berani menunjukkan air mataku di hadapan mereka. Aku... benar-benar tak sanggup lagi... tolong... Aku tak ingin menunjukkan sisi lemah dan cengengku di hadapan mereka, yang selama ini sudah menghiasi hari-hariku yang indah..._

_Mereka yang selalu bersamaku, mendukungku, menyayangiku... Aku.. harus berbuat apa? Mengakuinya? Tak mungkin sekarang..._

"Kau tak mau cerita Kyuhyun_-sshi_? Baiklah. Sebagai gantinya..."

_Sepertinya Tuhan mendengarkan doaku... Tapi, apa?_

"...Aku akan merawatmu di rumahmu mulai sekarang. Dan aku tak mau menerima penolakan lagi. _Arra_?", sambungnya.

Sontak, Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Jonghyun membelalakkan matanya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar."_M—mwo!?_ Di rumahnya!? Bagaimana dengan tugas anda!?" "Benar! Bukankah anda sibuk dengan pasiennya yang lain?"

Sementara Changmin dan Jonghyun terus beragumen dengan pertanyaan beruntun mereka pada dokter Yi Xing, Kyuhyun malah diam dan cengo. Tak bisa mempercayai semuanya.

"Sudah kukatakan, bagiku pasien adalah segalanya dan kalau ada satu saja yang menolak, akan kulakukan apapun agar dia tak menolak. Seperti yang satu ini," jawab Yi Xing singkat dan memandang Kyuhyun hangat sambil tersenyum, mengerlingkan satu matanya.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan tanya beberapa kali. Berusaha mencerna yang didengarnya tadi.

_Aku akan merawatmu di rumahmu. Rawat? Rumah? Berati... Mwo!?_

"_Mworagu_!? Merawatku di apartemenku!? Bagaimana tugasmu di sini!?", teriak Kyuhyun membesarkan matanya tanda tak percaya. Yi Xing tersenyum dengan lembut dan seketika kemudian, ia menepuk tangannya.

**PLOK. PLOK.**

"Yak, segera bereskan semuanya dan antarkan aku ke rumahmu segera. Malam ini, dan aku menginap di rumahmu, Kyuhyun-_sshi_. Kau tak bisa menolakku kali ini," ucapnya semangat lalu mendorong Changmin dan Kyuhyun untuk beres-beres.

"Ta—tapi...", Kyuhyun berusaha menolak dengan tatapan yang memelas, namun itu tak berati apa-apa bagi sang dokter yang sepertinya senang karena akan tidur di rumah sang pasien.

Karena mobil Kyuhyun yang di parkirkan di sini, maka suatu kebetulan ia tak perlu meminta bantuan kedua orang tua Changmin lagi. Bahkan awalnya dokter Yi Xing tak percaya, tapi setelah melihat SIM dan STNK nya yang atas nama Cho Kyuhyun, baru ia percaya meski sangat kaget.

Kyuhyun pasrah saja saat Changmin dan Jonghyun memilih ikut menginap. Tak masalah baginya. Toh, itu menjadi keuntungannya karena ia yakin kalau ia akan canggung bersama dokter yang tiba-tiba memutuskan sepihak tersebut.

_Yah, tak apalah di apartemen... dari pada di rumah sakit..._

_._

_._

**-Hope is a Dream That Never Sleeps-**

.

.

"_Songsaengnim_, jangan beritahu siapapun kalau Jung _songsaengnim_ masalah utama kenapa aku tak mau tinggal di rumah sakit, oke? Dan jangan beritahu siapapun kalau aku bertemu dengannya. Tolong beritahu mereka berdua juga," bisik Kyuhyun pada dokter Yi Xing yang baru selesai memeriksanya dengan benar-benar.

Kyuhyun sudah beriap-siap untuk tidur setelah mengatakannya dengan malu-malu. Menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

Yi Xing sebenarnya ingin bertanya kenapa Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa dokter Jung menjadi masalah utamanya, namun niat itu ia kurungkan mengingat reaksi Kyuhyun saat melihat dokter Jung dan dihadapannya saat itu, Kyuhyun tak lebih dari seorang yang sangat menderita saat melihatnya, seperti selalu tersiksa...

"Baiklah, akan kurahasiakan dari siapapun," jawabnya mantap sambil mengelus lembut kepala Kyuhyun, kemudian beranjak dari kasur Kyuhyun dan ikut tidur bersama kedua sahabat Kyuhyun yang sudah pergi ke alam bawah. Kyuhyun agak tersipu saat Yi Xing mengelus kepalanya pelan meski hanya sebentar.

_Baguslah... sepertinya aku bisa percaya padanya, meski aku masih ragu... Semoga pilihanku ini tepat._

Kyuhyun pun ikut tidur bersama yang lain dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua subuh. Dan besok ia tak kuliah apalagi kerja karena kondisinya yang tak memungkinkan kata sang dokter.

Dan... berakhirlah malam itu dengan mereka semua tidur di apartemen Kyuhyun yang bisa dibilang mewah meski ia hanya seorang karyawan restoran yang masih berstatus mahasiswa tersebut... Uang dari tabungannya yang dulu, ia pakai untuk membeli apartemen ini.

Yi Xing sendiri bahkan tak percaya melihatnya, ia terlalu dikejutkan berbagai hal dari pasiennnya yang baru, Cho Kyuhyun yang penuh misteri... bagi semua orang yang mengenalnya.

Satu hal yang masih berada di pikiran sang dokter yaitu, _'Sesungguhnya, bagaimana kehidupanmu yang begitu penuh kejutan bagiku, Kyuhyun-sshi?'_

_._

_._

**-Hope is a Dream That Never Sleeps-**

.

.

"Kau yakin dia orangnya dokter Jung?", tanya seseorang di seberang telepon. "Ya, tuan muda. Saya yakin itu dia," jawabnya.

"Baiklah, bawa dia kemari tanpa terluka sedikitpun. Secepatnya!", seru seseorang di sana, kemudian memutuskan percakapan antar telepon tersebut.

Sebuah senyuman seringaian mengemban di wajah dokter Jung yang penuh kebohongan.

"_**Hahaha... tunggulah akibat dari semua ini, kalian semua."**_

.

.

_**To Be Continued...**_

.

.


	5. Chapter 4 : Who Doesn't Exist By Him

Oh, iya... Soo mau minta maaf soal di chap sebelumnya. Saking seringnya mikirin ide cerita songsaengnim yang judulnya my perverted teacher itu, dokter yang seharusnya '**uisanim'** itu malah soo tulis _songsaengnim._

Ini bahkan baru soo sadari waktu ada yang review pertama kali tentang itu... Jeongmal gomawoyo atas ralatnya yang kesalahannya yang begitu besar . Gak ada namanya waktu review, makanya ga tau siapa namanya T_T Yang jelas, jeongmal gomawo pada sang review yang sudah mengingatkan otak soo yang sudah kelewatan mikirin guru terus sampe-sampe dokter yang seharusnya **uisanim** menjadi _songsaengnim,_ alias guru... ^^v

Gamsahamnida, chingu!

**Hope Is a Dream That Never Sleeps**

**Chapter 4 : Who Doesn't Exist By Him**

**Cast : Kyuline, Yi Xing uisanim, ect...**

**Genre : Angst, Hurts/Comfort, Brothership, Friendship**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : All story is Mine, but the casts are belong to theyself.**

**Note : Don't Like Don't Read. Please: NO Flame, NO Bash, NO Plagiator ^^**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TOK TOK**.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, aku masuk, ya," kata seseorang di balik pintu kamar apartemen Kyuhyun.

"_Eoh,_ masuklah Yixing-_sshi_," balas Kyuhyun datar. Yixing, sang dokter yang menawarkan untuk merawat Kyuhyun di apartemennya atas perilaku Kyuhyun yang kukuh tidak mau menginap itu masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun dengan sebuah tas di tangannya.

Senyuman hangat masih terukir disana seperti saat pertama kali bertemu. Seorang dokter memang harus tersenyum agar pasiennya tenang dan nyaman, bukan? Ia memakai pakaian casual hari ini. Tidak memakai seragam dokternya. Sepertinya karena tidak berada di rumah sakit.

Yixing duduk di sebuah kursi yang tersedia di dekat kasur Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri sedang membuat tugas dari kampusnya dari laptop miliknya dan tidak menghiraukan sang dokter yang memperhatikan wajahnya seksama.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, sudah kukatakan untuk memanggilku santai saja, bukan? Hentikan dulu tugasmu dan biarkan aku memeriksamu sebentar." Yixing menatap Kyuhyun dengan kening yang dikerutkan.

Kyuhyun masih bersikap datar dan menuruti perintah Yixing untuk menghentikan tugasnya sebentar. Diletakkannya laptop dari pangkuannya ke meja sebelah ranjang miliknya. "Baiklah. Silahkan memeriksaku," ucap Kyuhyun datar tanpa ekspresi.

Yixing tersenyum lembut dan mulai memeriksa Kyuhyun seperti biasa. Yixing sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang datar seperti ini. Alasan utama, karena para sahabat Kyuhyun sudah mengatakan semua tentang hal Kyuhyun. Juga cara ia beradaptasi dengan orang baru. Karena itu ia diam saja ketika Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya. Lambat laun, kata Changmin, Kyuhyun akan terbiasa dengan sendirinya dan akan mulai bisa membuka diri dengan orang lain saat ia merasa sudah cukup nyaman.

Yixing mengingat semuanya dan berusaha memaklumi Kyuhyun yang labil saat ini. Selama satu minggu ini, Yixing setiap hari datang ke apartemen Kyuhyun untuk mengecek kondisinya dan sesekali bersama sahabat Kyuhyun yang membuat suasana aparteman Kyuhyun yang sunyi menjadi sangat kacau.

Awalnya, Kyuhyun sangat canggung dan terus memanggil Yixing dengan _'uisanim'_, tapi setelah beberapa hari ia mulai memanggil Yixing dengan embel-embel _–sshi._ Meski Yixing menginginkan Kyuhyun memanggilnya _'Yixing-ah'_.

Selama satu minggu itulah, Kyuhyun masih bersikap cuek meski sesekali terlihat tersenyum meski tipis.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yixing selesai mengecek Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, Kyuhyun. Kondisi tubuhmu sudah membaik dan kau bisa mulai bekerja hari ini," kata Yixing menepuk pundak Kyuhyun beberapa kali.

"_Gomawo _Yixing-_sshi_," balas Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang bisa dibilang sangat tipis.

Yixing membalas Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang sangat hangat dan lembut, berharap Kyuhyun akan sedikit melunak dan mulai bisa berbicara dengan santai dengannya, meski ia tahu tak semudah itu.

"Bye. Kuharap kau tak terlalu lelah bekerja hari ini, Kyu. Itu akan memperburuk kondisimu lagi dan itu akan membuat kami semua khawatir," ucapnya sambil melangkah keluar kamar.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

**BLAM.**

Pintu tertutup dengan rapat saat Yixing keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Seketika itu juga, tatapan dan mata Kyuhyun berubah menjadi tatapan yang sangat menyedihkan. Matanya terlihat penuh rasa sedih dan kecewa... Bibirnya terkatup rapat dan tatapannya kosong. Sekilas, ia tersenyum miris.

_Mianhae, aku masih belum siap dan sangat takut. Kuharap, kalian mau mengerti... chingudeul, dan Yixing-ah. Uisanim terhangat dan teramah yang pernah kutemui selama hidupku..._

.

.

**-Hope is a Dream That Never Sleeps-**

.

.

"Dia sudah mulai bekerja hari ini?", sahut seseorang di telepon. "Iya, tuan. Saya rasa kita bisa membawanya malam ini juga," balas seseorang.

"Begitukah? Baguslah kalau begitu. Bawa dia kembali tanpa terluka sedikitpun. Ingat? Kalau kalian melukainya sedikit saja, kupastikan kalian segera angkat kaki dari sini," ucap seseorang di telepon dengan nada ketus.

"Baiklah tuan."

**TUUT TUUT.**

Sambungan telepon diputuskan sepihak oleh seseorang yang berbicara ketus tersebut. Ia memandangi sebiah figura yang menggambarkan sebuah keluarga dengan jumlah lima orang. Tatapannya miris dan hampir tak bertenaga. Air mata menggenang di kelopak matanya tanpa seizinnya.

**Drrt...Drrtt..**

Ponsel miliknya kembali bergetar. Ada satu nama yang tertera disana. _'Jung Yunho's Calling'_ Ia meletakkan satu jarinya di layar ponsel touch miliknya dan mulai menyahut panggilan di ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo? Yunho-_sshi_?", ucapnya dengan nada lembut.

"Ah, tuan muda. Saya mendengar bahwa ia sudah ditemukan. Apa saya bisa menemuinya?", ucap seseorang di seberang telepon.

"Nanti. Pada saat waktunya datang, kau bisa menemuinya. Tidak sekarang," balasnya mulai degan nada kesal.

"Begitukah? Baiklah, saya akan menunggu," katanya samtai.

**TUUUT.**

Seseorang yang diteleponnya mematikan sambungan secara sepihak seperti tadi.

Jung Yunho, _uisa_ yang membuat Kyuhyun ketakutan di rumah sakit sebelumnya kembali berakting. Berakting seolah belum bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. _'Sayang sekali, tuan muda.. Aku sudah menemukannnya lebih dulu' ucapnya dalam hati sambil menyeringai_.

.

.

**-Hope is a Dream That Never Sleeps-**

.

.

"Kyuhyun_-sshi_, kau bisa pulang sekarang. Jangan sampai kau sakit lagi," ucap sang bos pemilik cafe, Ryeowook.

"Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih Ryeowook-_sshi_. Aku pulang dulu," balas Kyuhyun ramah. Ia melepaskan seragamnya lalu mengambil ranselnya. Sebagai pelayan setidaknya ia harus ramah pada siapapun bukan?

Kyuhyun keluar dari restoran merangkap kafe tersebut dan menuju tempat parkir mobil dimana mobil audinya terparkir. Seorang bekerja sebagai pelayan kafe punya audi? Aneh? Tentu saja. Kyuhyun membelinya sebelum menjadi pelayan dengan uang yang dibawanya saat kabur dari rumahnya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

Baru saja ia ingin mengambil kunci mobil dari ranselnya, seseorang dengan perawakan bodyguard menahan tangannya. "Maafkan kami, tuan. Tapi, bisakah anda ikut dengan kami?", tanya seseorang yang menahan tangannya.

Kyuhyun agak heran melihat mereka menunggui Kyuhyun hingga larut malam seperti ini. Kyuhyun sadar kalau mereka sudah disini sejak tadi siang. "Mau apa kalian?", tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"Kami tak akan melakukan apapun pada anda bila anda menurut," balasnya. Tangannya masih mencengkeram lengan Kyuhyun kuat agar Kyuhyun tak kabur.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?", ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada menusuk dan dingin. Wajahnya masih tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

Ia mulai berusaha meronta melepaskan cengkeraman tangan sang bodyguard yang menahannya. Rasa sakit sedikit dirasanya saat ia berusaha meronta melepaskannya karena tangan bodyguard itu jauh lebih besar dan kekar.

"Maka, tak ada cara lain selain membuat anda tak sadarkan diri." Bodyguard itu semakin mengencangkan cengkeramannya.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia semakin memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman dari sang bodyguard yang entah dari mana asalnya. "_YA_! Lepaskan aku, _pabbo_!", bentak Kyuhyun padanya sambil memberontak. Wajahnya terlihat kesal.

Tapi, sepertinya ia tak menghiraukan Kyuhyun, malah semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya dan mendapat rintihan dari Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun sibuk berusaha melepaskan diri, seorang bodyguard lain yang berjaga sudah berdiri dibelakang Kyuhyun dan menepis tengkuk Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun yang saat itu lengah mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

Bodyguard itu melepaskan cengkeramannya dan berbalik menggendong Kyuhyun yang ambruk tak sadarkan diri karena ulah seorang bodyguard tadi ke dalam sebuah van hitam. Diikuti bodyguard lainnya memasuki van, seorang bodyguard mengambil kunci mobil audi Kyuhyun dan menaikinya membawa mobil Kyuhyun ke tempat yang sangat asing baginya mengikuti mobil van yang membawa Kyuhyun pergi.

.

.

**-Hope is a Dream That Never Sleeps-**

.

.

Di apartemen Kyuhyun, terlihat Changmin sedang menelepon seseorang di ruang tamu. Wajahnya terlihat cemas. _'Kyuhyun-ah, kau di mana? Ini sudah lewat tengah malam...',_ batin Changmin.

'_**The Number You Called..'**_

**PIK!**

Changmin mematikan sambungannya. Ia mengeram kesal melihat ponsel _touch_nya yang penuh dengan panggilan tak terjawab dari Kyuhyun. Ya, Changmin menelepon Kyuhyun sejak satu jam yang lalu. Namun, tak satupun panggilan yang dijawab Kyuhyun karena masih tak sadarkan diri dan Changmin tak tahu apa yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang dan dimana.

Yang jelas, Changmin yang merasa heran melajukan mobilnya ke apartemen Kyuhyun. Tapi, begitu ia masuk, tak ada seorang pun di sana. Kyuhyun pun tak ada dimanapun. Ia sudah menelepon semua orang yang dekat dengan Kyuhyun dan tak ada seorang pun yang tahu di mana Kyuhyun sekarang membuat Changmin yang paling dekat dengan Kyuhyun semakin khawatir.

"Aish! Kyuhyun-_ah_, _eodoga_!? Kenapa kau belum pulang-pulang juga? Seperti bukan dirimu saja...", gerutu Changmin menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa di ruangan tersebut.

Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun pulang lewat dari tengah malam. Ratusan panggilan tak terjawab terpampang jelas di layar ponselnya atas nama Cho Kyuhyun. Dan semua itu pun tak ada yang dijawab sama sekali. Changmin yang takut terjadi apa-apa karena Kyuhyun baru sembuh, akhirnya berniat menelepon dokter Yixing, siapa tahu Kyuhyun ada di sana.

Akhirnya Changmin menekan ponselnya dengan nama Yixing dan tak perlu menunggu lama, sang dokter pun mengangkat teleponnya. "_Yeoboseyo_, Changmin-_ah_?"

"Yixing-_ah_! Kyuhyun tak ada di apartemennya! Ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan dia tidak menjawab teleponnya. Apa dia bersamamu!?", cecar Changmin kalut. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang. Baginya, Kyuhyun sudah seperti saudara kandungnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu Changmin... Tadi yang lainnya juga menanyakan padaku tentang Kyuhyun dan dia tidak sedang bersamaku," ucapnya tenang.

"Lalu? Aku harus bagaimana!? Aku takut dia apa-apa, dok!", seru Changmin. Ia tak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Dengar, Kyuhyun itu kuat. Kau harus percaya kalau Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Kau keluarganya bukan?", kata Yixing sarkastis.

Changmin terdiam. Ia benar-benar khawatir tentang Kyuhyun sehingga melupakannya. Di hadapannya, Kyuhyun terlihat rapuh meski terlihat tegar. "Um.. Changmin? Kau masih di sana?"

UcapanYixing sukses membuyarkan lamunan Changmin. "N—ne? Kurasa kau benar Yixing. Terima kasih Yixing," kata Changmin lemas.

"_Gwaenchanna_. Kalau ada berita tentang Kyuhyun, segera kabari aku, ya?" "_Eoh_." Changmin pun memutuskan telepon tersebut. Ia menghela nafas. "Haah... Kyu. Kau di mana sekarang? Jangan membuat kami khawatir seperti ini...", ujar Changmin.

Ia pun membaringkan dirinya di atas sofa tersebut dan memejamkannya. Changmin pun tertidur pulas di sana dan tidur di apartemen Kyuhyun.

.

.

**-Hope is a Dream That Never Sleeps-**

.

.

Kyuhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku karena tidur dalam posisi yang sama dalam jangka waktu yang lama. "Uuungh...", erangnya. Ia mengerjapkan mata yang terasa berat. Tubuhnya kaku, namun ia merasa kalau ia berbaring di tempat yang empuk. Perlahan ia mengucek-ucek matanya dan berusaha melihat ruangan yang asing baginya ini. Sangat asing. Ini bukan kamar apartemennya.

Ia berusaha duduk dan mengeluh sakit pada bagian lehernya. "Argh..." Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya kasar. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam yang agak mengejutkan. Ya. Kyuhyun sadar ia tengah dibawa oleh orang yang tak dikenalnya dan ia tengah berada di tempat asing baginya.

"Aku dimana? Ini... dimana?" Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Kyuhyun.

**CKLEK.**

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu ruangan dimana Kyuhyun berada saat ini terbuka. Dan masuklah seorang namja berambut hitam dan poninya yang agak panjang seperti Kyuhyun, memakai kacamata hitam dan pakaian kasual layaknya tuan muda yang dewasa dan angkuh.

Ia memandang Kyuhyun dengan senyum hangat yang terukir di wajah manisnya. "Kyuhyun-_ah_! Kau sudah bangun?", ucapnya riang. Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk di pinggir kasur Kyuhyun tempat Kyuhyun masih terduduk.

Kyuhyun awalnya memandang heran namja yang familiar di hadapannya ini. Namun, seketika itu juga matanya membelalak. Spontan, tatapannya menjadi menusuk tajam dan memandangnya dengan tatapan marah.

Kyuhyun melihatnya. Orang yang di hadapan Kyuhyun saat ini, orang yang termasuk tak ingin Kyuhyun lihat lagi seumur hidupnya. Orang yang termasuk telah menghancurkan hidupnya...Orang yang Kyuhyun ingin lupakan...yang sudah dilupakannya begitu lama. Kini ia kembali dalam kehidupan Kyuhyun.

Mimpi buruk Kyuhyun...

"Kau...Kau..."

Kyuhyun mencoba menaham emosinya. Namja yang dihadapannya ini masih tersenyum hangat dan berusaha mengelus pipi Kyuhyun.

**TASS!**

"Jangan sentuh aku!", bentak Kyuhyun padanya. Namja itu sontak kaget dan wajahnya berubah sedih saat Kyuhyun menepis tangannya. "Kyuhyunnie-_ah_, kau tidak ingat aku? Kau...marah?", ucapnya lirih.

Kyuhyun masih menatapnya tajam. "Bagaimana aku tak marah, HAH?", ucapnya dengan nada tinggi. "Kau...Kim Kibum...!"

Namja yang disebut Kim Kibum itu tersenyum tipis. "Setidaknya kau masih mengingat namaku, Kyu," ucapnya lemah. Kyuhyun memandang tak percaya dengan namja di hadapannya ini... Kim Kibum, orang yang sangat dibencinya dan dilupakannya tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Jadi... kau yang menyuruh mereka membawaku kemari, _eoh_!?", seru Kyuhyun pada Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum tipis. "Benar. Aku yang menyuruh mereka membawamu kembali, Kyu."

Kyuhyu mendengus kesal. Ia beranjak dari kasur dan turun melangkah ke arah pintu. Tapi, sebuah tangan menahan langkahnya. "Kau mau ke mana, Kyu?", tanya Kibum menahan lengan Kyuhyun.

Tanpa memandangnya, Kyuhyun menjawab dengan dinginnya dan ketus, "Aku mau pulang. Dimana mobilku?"

Kibum terlihat sedih dan kecewa mendengarnya. "Kyu... aku membawamu kemari karena...aku ingin kita kembali bersama, Kyuhyun," ucapnya lemas tanpa melepaskan cengkeraman lengannya.

"Aku bukan adik kalian lagi, Kim Kibum. Buat apa kalian mencariku?", tutur Kyuhyun dingin. Ciri khasnya. "Tapi Kyunnie, aku _hyung_mu!", serunya pelan.

"Kakak? **'KAKAK'** KATAMU !? Semudah itukah kalian menganggap diri kalian sebagai kakakku setelah meninggalkan ku sendirian seperti itu!?", bentak Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Kibum kasar. Ia berbalik menatap Kibum yang menatapnya sedih.

Terlihat rasa amarah, sedih, kecewa, dan sekilas terlihat rasa penderitaan yang begitu menyakitkan di matanya Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Kibum sinis. "Aku bukanlah Kyuhyun yang dulu. Kim Kyuhyun sudah mati dan aku sekarang adalah '**CHO** Kyuhyun'. Kau harus tahu itu, Kim Kibum," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi dan menusuk tajam.

"Kyu...Kumohon. Bisakah kau kembali? Aku..aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kyu. _Jeongmal mianhae..."_

"Aku tak pernah menganggap kalian sebagai keluargaku lagi setelah hari itu terjadi. Jangan pernah berharap, Kim Kibum," ucap Kyuhyun dengan dingin. Juga penuh penekanan tanpa ragu di setiap katanya. Tak ada ekspresi apapun di wajahnya sekarang. Kosong. Ia melirik ke arah meja di dekat jendela dan mendapati kunci mobil miliknya disana.

Kyuhyun melangkah ke sana menghiraukan Kibum yang pelupuk matanya sudah digenangi air mata. Ia mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu sekilas melihat mobilnya terparkir di bawah dekat gerbang yang terbuka.

Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan Kibum yang terpaku di sana setelah mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya _down_ seketika. Tapi, saat ia berada tepat di ambang pintu, Kibum menghentikannya.

"Kyu, kali ini kubiarkan kau pergi. Tapi, ingat ini. Orang tua kita meninggal tepat satu minggu tepat setelah kepergianmu karena kecelakaan," ucapnya dengan nada bergetar. Sebulir air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Hatinya terasa hampa. Tak merasakan apapun. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku tenang." Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan begitu datar, tak berekspresi dan dingin. Tak ada keraguaan saat mengatakannya. Ia pun berlalu dari rumah yang bisa dikatakan rumah Kibum. Meninggalkannya sendirian.

Saat Kyuhyun pergi, tangisan Kibum pun pecah. Ia tak sanggup melihat kenyataan ini. Kyuhyun bahkan tak peduli pada mereka dan malah senang saat kedua orangtua mereka meninggal.

"Hiks.. Kyuhyunnie-_ah_. _Jeongmal mianhae... Mianhae_ Kyu... Sudah membuatmu menderita selama ini...Hiks... Kembalilah Kyu...", isaknya dalam tangisannya yang memilukan. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan Kyuhyun saat di masa lalu.

"_Aku tak pernah menganggap kalian sebagai keluargaku." "Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku tenang."_

Kalimat-kalimat yang Kyuhyun lontarkan pada Kibum begitu menusuk dan mematikan terus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

Kibum hanya bisa menyesal saat sudah meninggalkan Kyuhyun di saat usianya yang masih mudah tersebut. Kelewat muda dan saat itu ia masih belum mengerti apa-apa.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun tengah menyetir mobilnya menuju apartemennya. Entah karena apa, kejadian tadi membuatnya hampa. Kembali menjadi Kyuhyun yang pendiam seperti robot. Namun, sebulir air mata mengalir turun dari matanya. Mengingat kedua orang tuanya yang telah meninggal.

Kyuhyun menangisi kedua orang tuanya? Seharusnya iya... Tapi ia tak bisa merasakan apapun selain rasa sakit yang dirasakannya saat mengingat mereka. Rasa sakit yang terus menghantuinya sampai sekarang. Dan... mimpi buruk itu kembali terjadi. Rasa sakit itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam.

Kyuhyun yakin, secara perlahan ia semakin berusaha menghindar, orang yang bersangkutan dengan Kyuhyun di masa lalu akan kembali muncul. Seperti Kim Kibum tadi. Sangat menyakitkan... Kyuhyun merasakan dunianya seolah sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Melihat mereka di masa sekarang lebih menyakitkan dibanding masa lalu.

Kyuhyun menyeka wajahnya yang basah tergenang air mata dan melaju ke apartemennya. Berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi saat bertemu dengan Kibum, kakak kandungnya.

.

.

_**To Be Continued..**_

.

.


	6. Chapter 5 : For U

Back! Back! From Hiatus and update that takes so loong~~

**Hope Is a Dream That Never Sleeps**

**Chapter 5 : For U...**

**Cast : Kyuline, Yi Xing uisanim, ect...**

**Genre : Angst, Hurts/Comfort, Brothership, Friendship**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : All story is Mine, but the casts are belong to theyself.**

**Note : Don't Like Don't Read. Please: NO Flame, NO Bash, NO Plagiator ^^**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin masih mengotak-atik ponselnya. Sejak tadi, ia tak bisa mengubungi Kyuhyun yang hilang secara tiba-tiba. Ia sudah menghubungi semua sahabat dan orang yang dikenalnya secara dekat. Tapi, tak satupun dari mereka dapat menghubungi ataupun bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Dengan gelisah ia mondar-mandir di ruang tengah apartemen Kyuhyun. Ini sudah lewat dari tengah malam dan Kyuhyun tak pernah pulang lewat dari tengah malam. Dan akhirnya ia tertidur di sofa.

Ini sudah jam dua pagi. Changmin terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati apartemen Kyuhyun masih kosong. Kyuhyun belum pulang. Akhirnya Changmin memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Ia tak ingin Kyuhyun terkejut saat ada dirinya di atas sofa apartemennya. Dengan berat hati ia melangkah keluar menuju basement mengambil mobilnya dan kembali ke rumahnya. Berharap saat ia pulang, Kyuhyun juga kembali ke apartemennya.

.

**At Changmin's House**

Changmin mengeruti tak jelas hingga akhirnya ia menghempaskan dirinya ke atas kasur. "Aiish! Dimana bocah itu sekarang, _eoh_!? Apa dia sudah lupa kalau kami mencemaskannya!?" Changmin yang paling dekat dan mengetahui pribadi Kyuhyun paling banyaklah yang paling takut. Sejak pertama kali masuk kampus, Changminlah yang selalu menemani Kyuhyun yang saat itu masih menutupi diri.

Ia berniat melupakannya dan segera tidur jika tidak mendengar ringtone ponselnya yang menandakan adanya telepon masuk. Changmin terkesiap dan segera mengangkatnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_!?", serunya tak sabaran. Mendengar jawaban dari seberang sana, ia langsung membulatkan matanya.

"_Annyeong_, Changmin-_ah_, kau belum tidur _chingu_?", suara Kyuhyun yang tenang itu terdengar dengan jelas di telinga Changmin. "Kyu-Kyuhyun-_ah_!? Ini benar-benar kau!?", balas Changmin dengan tak percaya.

"_Eoh_. Ini aku. _Mian_, aku tahu kalian pasti mencemaskanku karena aku tak kembali ke apartemenku, kan?", sahutnya dengan tenang. Namun sebenarnya tidak.

"_YAA!_ Kenapa baru sekarang kau menjawab telepon kami, _eoh_! Kau membuat kami takut setengah mati!", teriakan nyaring dari Changmin yang menaikkan suara oktafnya membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga.

Kyuhyun kebingungan. Ia memang mengalami hal yang ditakutkan oleh semua orang yang dekat dengannya. Yakni diculik tiba-tiba. Sekalipun yang melakukannya adalah kakakknya sendiri. _Well,_ ia tak mengakuinya lagi. Tapi, tetap saja itu penculikan bukan?

"_Dwaeseoo_... Aku tak apa-apa. Hanya saja, baterai ponselku habis dan aku belum sempat mengecasnya lagi. Aku pulang telat karena ada beberapa hal yang harus kuselesaikan. Makanya tak bisa menghubungi kalian. _Mianhae_..", akhirnya alasan itulah yang ia keluarkan untuk bebas dari runtutan pertanyaan yang mungkin akan menyudutkannya dan membuatnya mengaku apa yang dialaminya seharian.

"He? _Jinjja_? Itukah alasanmu tak masuk kuliah hari ini?", suara Changmin terlihat tak percaya, namun Kyuhyun berhasil meyakinkannya.

"_Eoh. Jinjjayo! Mian,_ kututup dulu. Kau beritahu yang lainnya, ya? Aku benar-benar lelah menghadapinya. Aku ingin istirahat..", suaranya terdengar yakin, namun lemah di akhir. Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun berakting seolah dia baik-baik saja. Meski akhirnya dia memang sangat lelah.

Mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar sangat lelah, Changmin tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia menghela nafas panjang. "_Arraseo_. Tidurlah... akan kuberitahu yang lainnya. Kau pasti capekkan? Aku tak mau kondisimu memburuk. Atau Yixing-_ah_ benar-benar memaksamu untuk dirawat ke rumah sakit. _Jalja_..", ujar Changmin pasrah. Kalau Kyuhyun mengeluarkan nada yang sedemikian rupa, pasti ia benar-benar lelah dan Changmin bisa membedakannya.

Changmin lantas segera kembali berbaring dan mengeluarkan helaan nafas yang begitu lega. "Huff... Untung saja ia baik-baik saja. Aku bisa tenang sakarang..", gumamnya, lalu pergi ke alam mimpi menanti hari libur yang akan datang besok.

Berbea halnya dengan Kyuhyun setelah kembali berakting semestinya. Kondisinya benar-benar berbeda dengan kemarin saat ia masih bisa tersenyum dan tertawa dengan sesuka hatinya tanpa beban. Malam ini, di kamarnya benar-benar suram.

Kyuhyun tak menghidupkan lampu kamarnya ataupun ruang tengah. Ia di kamarnya. Bersandar pada sisi kasur yang berhadapan pada balkon kamarnya yang membiarkan cahaya bulan masuk ke kamarnya. Ia mengacuhkan dinginnya lantai kamar itu. Tatapannya menerawang kosong sang bulan dengan tangan yang terkulai lemas di lantai. Satu tangannya masih menggenggam ponsel yang tadi digunakan untuk menelepon Changmin.

Cukup lama ia membiarkan dirinya diam dan hatinya yang membeku. Ia kembali teringat masa lalunya yang begitu kelam. Bertahun-tahun ia menghilangkan ingatan itu, tapi ingatan itu justru kembali dengan mudahnya setelah kejadian tak terduga. Membuat dirinya serasa dihantam bebatuan keras. Kyuhyun berusha hidup dengan baik selama ini meski beberapa saat ada kalanya penyakitnya kembali kumat.

Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar. Ia tahu ia ditengah ketakutan sekarang. Ia takut akan segala hal. Ia ingin direngkuh dalam pelukan hangat seperti dulu, namun hatinya menolak akan hal itu. Bisa saja ia berhambur dan menerjang salah satu sahabatnya sekarang atau semuanya sekaligus. Tapi, hatinya menolak itu.

Kyuhyun memeluk kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di tengah-tengah lututnya. Dan terisak pelan. Bahunya bergetar. Berusaha menahan tangisannya. Ia ingin ada seseorang disampingnya. Membantunya. Menghiburnya. Seharusnya ia ke rumah Changmin atau mungkin Minho. Bukan kembali ke apartemennya yang sunyi, kelam, dan membuatnya semakin terpuruk dan mengingat semuanya. Tapi, tubuhnya sendiri yang bergerak. Mungkinkah ini rencana Tuhan untuk membuatnya selalu sendirian?

Entahlah. Kyuhyun pun tak tahu apa jawabannya. Selama semalaman ia menangis dalam diam. Sesekali berteriak histeris saat ada bisikan yang mengguncang hatinya. Tangisan yang begitu memilukan dan mengundang rasa iba dari semua orang. Mungkin bila di rumah Changmin, ia bisa melupakannya sesaat. Tapi lagi-lagi hatinya menolak dan melangkah ke apartemennya.

Malam itu juga, Kyuhyun menyadari satu hal. Hatinya, masih belum bisa menerima orang lain. Akibat trauma akan masa lalunya. Membuatnya kekalapan dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui masa lalunya selain dirinya sendiri. Bahkan sahabatnya pun tak tahu. Karena Kyuhyun sangat tertutup akan masalah keluarga dan selalu mengelak bahkan melupakan segala hal tentang keluarganya.

.

.

**-Hope is a Dream That Never Sleeps-**

.

.

Seorang _namja_ dengan wajah tampan dan kulit seputih salju itu tengah menelepon seseorang dengan mata yang sembab dan suara yang serak. Kim Kibum, kakak kandung Kyuhyun yang kemarin berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terluka kembali.

"Hiks... aku tak bohong, Hae _hyung_... Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan sendiri, dengan jelas, _hyung... Na? Nan mollaseo.._ Hae _hyung_, cepatlah pulang... _Ne... Algesumnida_ Donghae _hyung... Ja na_.."

**TUT.. Tuut..tuut...**

Kim Donghae, kakak kandung Kyuhyun yang satu lagi. Selisih dua tahun dengan Kibum, selisih enam tahun dengan Kyuhyun. Namja berambut abu-abu dengan tubuh proposional yang hampir sempurna. Seorang direktur perusahan ternama di Korea Selatan. Dengan Kibum sebagai tangan kanannya menjadi direktur cabang perusahaannya.

Kim Donghae menghela nafas berat. Ia yang sesungguhnya menyuruh Kibum, adiknya untuk membawa Kyuhyun kembali. Namun rencananya gagal. Mendengar penjelas Kibum di telepon tadi sungguh membuatnya shock. Ia tak menyangka akan sesusah itu untuk membuat Kyuhyun kembali ke keluarga mereka.

Donghae meraih kembali ponselnya dan mengetikkan beberapa nomor di sana. "_Yeoboseyo_? _Chagiya,_ aku butuh bantuanmu. _...Ne_. Malam ini." Dan berakhirlah telepon singkat itu. Ia kembali menghela nafas berat.

Ia memijat perpotongan hidungnya sesekali bergumam tak jelas_. "Hhh... Kyuhyunnie-ah, sesulit itukah untukmu kembali pada kami?", batinnya._

Donghae yang saat itu sedang di kantornya berdiri dari _chairman chairnya_ dan memandangi jalan yang penuh dengan kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang dengan jendela yang terbuka lebar dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia berkacak pinggang. Donghae kemudia berbalik, memandangi sebuah figura yang bisa dibilang cukup tua.

Sebuah foto yang agak berjamur dan tua itu terpajang dengan jelas. Disana ada seorang _namja_ dan _yeoja _setengah baya yang tersenyum cerah sambil menggendong ketiga anaknya. Foto keluara mereka. Dimana mereka masih menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Sekilas, pelupuk matanya digenangi air hingga air itu mengaliri pipinya yang halus itu. "Hiks... Tak bisakah kita kembali bersama, Kyunnie-_ah_? Aku, Bummie, dan istriku ingin melihatmu ceria kembali... _Jebal_..."

Donghae pun mengambil figura itu dan membawanya dalam pelukan yang menyiratkan rasa rindu yang teramat.

.

.

**-Hope is a Dream That Never Sleeps-**

.

.

**Drrrt... rrr..**

Suara ponsel yang berdering kencang bergetar di atas nakas meja sebuah hotel mewah. Seorang _namja_ memakai bathrobe sedang mengusap rambut hitamnya yang basah. Diambilnya ponsel itu dan mengangkatnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_? Tuan muda? _Waeyo? ... Ah, geureyo_? _...Ne_. akan kuusahakan. Baiklah..."

_Namja_ bernama Jung Yunho, sang dokter itu melempar ponselnya ke atas kasurnya. Menyeringai mengerikan. "Fufu... kalian terperangkap dalam jebakanku, Donghae, Kibum, juga Yixing sahabatku sayang~"

Ia berjalan ke arah jendela hotelnya. Menuangkan segelas _red wine_ dan meminumnya sambil memandangi pemandangan kota Seoul malam hari yang indah dengan lampu-lampu berwarna-warni. Seringaian khasnya masih terukir di wajahnya. "Fufu... kuharap permainan ini akan berakhir seindah malam ini... Penuh dengan cahaya berlimpah. Khekheke..."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued..**

.

.

Enggak tahu harus bilang apa untuk update yang terlalu lama.. juga tak memuaskan. -_-"

Big thanks for all review~

See u in next chap! ^^


	7. Chapter 6: Mysterious Person, or him

**Hope Is a Dream That Never Sleeps**

**Chapter 6 : A Mysterious Person, or him**

**Cast : Kyu-Line, Zhang Yixing, ect..**

**Genre : Angst, Hurts/Comfort, Brothership, Friendship**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : All story is Mine, but the casts are belong to theyself.**

**Note : Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zhang Yi Xing berjalan menuju pintu apartemen Kyuhyun. Hari ini ia kembali datang untuk mengecek keadaan Kyuhyun lagi. Juga berharap Kyuhyun akan lebih terbuka padanya saat ini. Ia memakai pakaian kasual dan menenteng sebuah tas berisi peralatan yang ia butuhkan. Changmin tadi memberi pesan padanya untuk datang lebih cepat karena mereka tak bisa menemani Kyuhyun hari ini. Dan Kyuhyun juga tak datang ke kampus lagi hari ini. Entah karena apa.

Yixing menekan bel beberapa kali, namun Kyuhyun tak kunjung membuka pintu apartemennya. Kyuhyun yang tinggal seorang diri tak mungkin membiarkan orang lain masuk. Yixing mengernyit heran. Ia lalu mencoba membuka pintu apartemen Kyuhyun.

**KLEK.**

Yixing terkejut. Kyuhyun tak mengunci apartemennya? Ini hal yang janggal baginya berhubung pintu apartemennya selalu terkunci di setiap saat. Yixing masuk dan mencari Kyuhyun di dalam.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_? Dimana kau?", tanya Yixing pelan. Tak ada jawaban.

Yixing heran. Tak mungkin Kyuhyun sepagi ini sudah bekerja. Ia shift malam. Changmin juga bilang Kyuhyun semalam pulang larut padahal sebelumnya belum pernah selarut itu tanpa pemberitahuan. Dua hari ini Kyuhyun juga tak masuk kuliah.

Aneh. Yixing merasa tidak enak saat menyadari kejanggalan ini. Sangat tidak biasa. Ini bukan kebiasaan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, ini Yixing. Kau ada di dalam?", sahut Yixing sekali lagi. Masih tak ada jawaban. Yixing akhirnya membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Sekilas, ia tak melihat siapapun.

Tapi, apa itu? Sesuatu seperti bayangan menghadap balkon kamarnya. Yixing menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan melangkah masuk. "Kyuhyun-_ah_?"

Yixing melangkah menuju sisi kasur yaang tak dibaringi oleh siapapun. Ia melirik ke sisi satunya dan seketika, matanya membelalak. Terperangah oleh keadaan di hadapannya. "Kyuhyun-_ah_!"

Yixing mendapati Kyuhyun meringkuk di sisi kasurnya dengan kepala yang tertunduk di lengannya yang memeluk kakinya. Ponsel miliknya tergeletak begitu saja di sebelah tubuhnya. Pakaiannya basah karena keringat dan raut wajahnya yang pucat. Tak bergeming.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_! _Gwaenchanna_!?", seru Yixing memegangi bahu Kyuhyun. Berusaha menyadarkannya. Kyuhyun yang merasa dirinya diguncang, dengan setengah hati mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa berat.

Yixing terkejut. Wajah Kyuhyun pucat pasi dan peluh yang mengaliri keningnya. Matanya sayu dan terlihat sangat lelah. "Yixing-_sshi_?", ucap Kyuhyun lemah, menyerupai bisikan. Yixing memegangi kening Kyuhyun dengan telapak tangannya. Ia membesarkan matanya.

Panas. Sangat panas.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_!? Kau demam!? Sejak kapan kau begini!?", tanya Yixing beruntun. Kyuhyun tak langsung menjawab. Seluruh anggota tubuhnya terasa sakit dan lemas seolah tak ada tenaga.

Yixing berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun dan membaringkannya di atas kasur. "Kyuhyun-_ah_, ada denganmu? Kau sampai sakit begini..." Kyuhyun hanya melenguh lemah. Ia hampir tak punya tenaga untuk membalas ucapan Yixing.

Yixing menyelimuti Kyuhyun perlahan. Kyuhyun hanya diam membiarkan Yixing melakukan segalanya. Ia kembali menutup matanya yang berat.

"Tunggu sebentar. Akan kuambilkan obat dan handuk basah," tuturnya melangkah keluar. Kyuhyun hanya bergumam tak jelas. Menunggu Yixing.

Tak lama Yixing kembali dengan sebuah baskom kecil dan handuk basah yang dingin juga obat dan segelas air putih. "Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau bisa duduk? Makan obat ini dulu," ucap Yixing cemas melihat Kyuhyun yang tak berdaya.

Kyuhyun hanya menurut pasrah. Ia tak bisa melawan dengan kondisi begini. Ia mengambil obat dari tangan Yixing dan meminumnya dengan air putih. Yixing terlihat cemas. Pasalnya, keadaan Kyuhyun tak beda jauh dengan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di Jeongrin Memorial Hospital.

Yixing berpikir, apa penyakitnya kambuh lagi? Tak bisa terlalu lelah. Faktor utamanya.

Baru sebentar Kyuhyun menelan obat berupa pil itu entah apa yang Yixing berikan, Kyuhyun terbatuk-batuk. "U-Uhuuk! Uhuuk!" Yixing yang kaget mengira Kyuhyun tersedak, namun sepertinya salah karena Kyuhyun spontan dengan lunglai berusaha menuju kamar mandi. Memuntahkan semua yang ada dalam perutnya.

"Uhukk.. hoeek.." Yixing yang kaget segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengusap punggung Kyuhyun pelan, memijit tengkuknya. "Kyuhyun-_ah, gwaenchanna_?" Kyuhyun tak membalas. Ia masih sibuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang hanya berupa cairan putih.

"Uhukk.. uuhuk.." Sesaat, nafas Kyuhyun terengah-engah dan memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit, memaksakan diri untuk mengeluarkan isinya. Kyuhyun terduduk di lantai kamar mandi.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_!", seru Yixing. Ia merasa ada yang tak beres dengan Kyuhyun. Ada penyakit yang ia sembunyikan. Insting seorang dokter harus kuat dan melihat faktanya. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya yang berat. "Uugh.", lenguhnya.

Yixing melingkarnya lengan Kyuhyun pada bahunya dan membantu Kyuhyun berdiri. Membawanya kembali ke kasur. Yixing menyodorkan air putih pada Kyuhyun yang menerinya tanpa berkata-kata lagi.

Yixing menatap Kyuhyun cemas, juga penuh selidik. "Kyuhyun-_ah_, kenapa kau bisa kolaps seperti ini lagi?", tanya Yixing. Kyuhyun tak membalas. "Kyu... jawab aku. Kenapa semalam kau pulang larut?" Kyuhyun tak menggrubis. Ia hanya diam menatap kosong selimutnya yang tebal.

Yixing menghela nafas berat. Ia mencemaskan Kyuhyun. Mencemaskannya seperti mencemaskan keluarganya sendiri. Entahlah, ia juga tak tahu kenapa ia menyetujui Kyuhyun untuk memeriksa setiap hari di apartemennya yang seharusnya Kyuhyun di rawat inap.

Ia juga tak tahu apa hubungan Kyuhyun dengan Yunho _uisanim_ yang merupakan sahabatnya, membuat Kyuhyun ketakutan seperti itu. Kalau tak punya perasaan itu, mungkin Yixing bersikeras untuk menyuruh Kyuhyun dirawat di rumah sakit.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau boleh mendiamkan diriku, tapi setelah kau menjawab pertanyaanku ini. Dengar?" Kyuhyun melirik Yixing dari ekor matanya. Heran.

"Kau... apa kau punya penyakit yang kau sembunyikan dari kami semua?" Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Kyuhyun menegang. Rasa tegang itu membuat tubuhnya yang sakit dan lemas itu semakin sakit. Dan ia sedang demam.

Yixing yang melihat reaksi dari Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Jadi... kau memang merahasiakannya. Apa yang kau sembunyikan?", lanjut Yixing. Kyuhyun terlihat sendu. Ia tak yakin membicarakan penyakitnya itu hal yang benar meski yang mendengarnya adalah dokternya.

"Kumohon Kyu, katakanlah. Dengan begitu, aku bisa membantumu sebisaku. Kau adalah pasienku sekarang," bujuk Yixing saat melihat Kyuhyun tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mengatakannya.

Kyuhyun kini memandang Yixing dengan penuh harap. "..kalau aku mengatakannya, apa kau akan merahasiakannya dari siapapun?", ucap Kyuhyun lemah, membalas Yixing.

Yixing tersenyum hangat. "Tentu saja. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau merasa lebih baik, Kyu. Kau seperti adikku sekarang," balas Yixing yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

Sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, Kyuhyun menatap penuh harap pada langit yang cerah, berbeda dengan keadaannya yang seakan-akan bisa tumbang kapan saja. Yixing duduk di sisi kasur Kyuhyun, menunggu Kyuhyun mengatakan penyakitnya. Ia harus mengetahuinya atau ia akan merasa gagal dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. "..aku...", mulainya. Yixing menajamkan pendengarannya.

"..aku.. punya pneumotorax sejak lahir." Jawaban Kyuhyun itu lantas membuat Yixing membelalakkan matanya kaget. "_Mwo_? Pneumotorax? Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya sejak awal! Pantas saja kau—"

"Satu lagi..." Kyuhyun seolah menghiraukan Yixing yang mungkin mulai mengomel dan memotong ucapannya. "Satu lagi... aku juga punya asma," sambung Kyuhyun dengan tenang menerawang langit.

Yixing semakin tak percaya. Dua penyakit sekaligus!? Dan dua-duanya akut!? Bagaimana tidak ia gampang sakit kalau punya fisik yang lemah? Yixing menatap heran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun seolah bisa membaca pikiran Yixing. "Aku serius," ucapnya dengan senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya yang kini beralih menatap Yixing. Angin berhembus dingin meniupi wajah mereka dan menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut mereka. Dari jendela balkon yang terbuka.

Yixing tersadar. Ia beranjak dan menutupi jendela balkon. "Angin dingin tak cocok untuk tubuhmu yang lemah, Kyu. Kau bisa sakit," ujar Yixing.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Kau tak terlihat seorang dokter tadi, Yixing-_ah_...", ucap Kyuhyun pelan dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Sambil duduk di kasur.

Sadar atau tidak, Kyuhyun memanggil Yixing dengan embel-embel "—_ah_" Bukankah itu merupakan perkembangan yang bagus? Yixing membulatkan matanya. Apa ia salah dengar? Kyuhyun tak memanggilnya dengan sebutan _"Yixing-sshi"_ yang formal atau Yixing _hyung._

"Hei, Kyu... tadi kau memanggilku apa? Coba kau ulangi," perintah Yixing meminta kepastian. Tapi, namanya Kyuhyun, ia bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. "Apa? Panggilan apa?", ucapnya ling lung.

Yixing mengepalkan tangannya dan mengatupkan bibirnya erat. Ia bergegas menghampiri Kyuhyun yang menutupi dirinya dengan selimut tebalnya. Pura-pura tidur. Yixing menyerah. "Apa sahabatmu tahu soal penyakitmu, Kyu?", desah Yi Xing. Kyuhyun hanya bergumam pelan. Artinya iya. Berati hanya dia yang tak tahu.

Ia menghela nafas berat. Kyuhyun demam. Tubuhnya pasti lemas dan mual. "Kyuhyun-_ah_, kalau tidur jangan kau tutupi semua wajahmu," suruhnya menurunkan selimut sebatas leher. Yixing mengambil handuk basah yang dingin dari baskom dan meletakkannya di atas kening Kyuhyun.

"Dingin...", gerutu Kyuhyun. "Kau sendiri sedang demam. Tidurlah seharian ini. Aku akan menemanimu," katanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menutup matanya. Berusaha tidur untuk tidak mimpi buruk seperti biasa. Ia takut Yixing akan menyuruhnya ke rumah sakit dan itu hanya akan memperburuk hatinya dan takut. Kyuhyun berharap sang dokter yang menjaganya masih di sisinya saat ia terbangun. Saat ini, hanya Yixing yang bisa ia andalkan. Bukan yang lain. Kyuhyun juga mengatakan penyakitnya pada Yixing.

Semoga Yixing menjaganya agar penyakitnya tak kambuh. Itu yang diharapkan Kyuhyun. "Aku akan datang lebih sering untuk menengokmu, Kyu. Hari ini aku libur, jadi aku akan disini seharian. Saat bangun, makan obatmu dan inhealermu, Kyu. Untuk asmamu. Aku tak tahu dimana kau menyimpannya," ucap Yixing saat Kyuhyun mulai terlelap.

Ia mengelus surai rambut hitam kecoklatan Kyuhyun dan tersenyum tulus. _"Aku akan menjagamu, Kyuhyun-ah. Jadi, jangan khawatir akan semua penyakitmu,"_ batin Yixing.

Dan pagi itu, Kyuhyun akhirnya dapat tidur dengan tenang tanpa mimpi buruk sama sekali. Mimpi buruk itu seolah lenyap setelah malam berlalu. Kyuhyun tak tidur semalaman. Gara-gara itukah ia demam bersamaan dengan angin malam terus-terusan menerpa tubuhnya yang ringkih.

Yixing menemaninya tidur. Dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Kyuhyun tidur dengan tenang tanpa rasa takut dan tekanan sama sekali. Insomnianya hilang begitu saja saat ada seseorang yang menjaganya.

Yixing memperhatikan wajah tirus Kyuhyun. Terkesan polos dan seperti anak-anak saat kedua matanya tertutup. Yixing bagaikan melihat malaikat yang turun ke dunia. Sesaat setelah menggantikan pakaian Kyuhyun yang basah kemudian, ia juga ikut tertidur di samping Kyuhyun.

.

.

**-Hope is a Dream That Never Sleeps-**

.

.

Yixing terbangun saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Ia segera mengangkat ponselnya terburu-buru. "_Yeoboseyo_?"

"**Yixing-sshi? Kau ada di mana sekarang?",** tanya seseorang di seberang sana. Yixing mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia merasa familiar dengan suara berat itu. Tapi, siapa? Otaknya tak bisa bekerja dengan cepat.

"Siapa ini?", tanya Yixing. **"Hei... kau lupa? Ini aku, Yunho, rekan kerjamu~",** balasnya dengan nada ceria.

Yixing tersentak. Yunho meneleponnya? Ini jarang sekali terjadi. Ia heran. Dan ia bergegas keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun karena takut Kyuhyun terbangun karena mendengar nama "Yunho" yang berhasil membuatnya kaget setengah mati atas reaksi yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya.

Dengan sangat perlahan Yixing menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang terlelap dengan nyaman**. "Halo? Yixing-sshi, kau masih di sana?"**

"Ya, Yunho-sshi. Ada apa?", balasnya menuju ruang tengah. Duduk di atas sofa dengan nyaman. **"Aku tanya, kau sedang dimana? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama,"** katanya dengan santai. Yunho selalu memakai topengnya saat bersama orang lain.

"Ha? Makan siang?" Yixing tercengo. Ia melirik pada jam yang terpajang manis di dinding. Pukul dua siang. Yixing membelalakkan matanya. Ia kira ia hanya tidur beberapa jam, tapi siapa sangka ia akan tertidur cukup lama? Sejak jam delapan pagi...

Yixing berpikir, ia ingin makan, tapi tidak bisa meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian. Ia takut akan terjadi apa-apa pada Kyuhyun. "Maaf, Yunho-_sshi_. Aku ada kerjaan. Jadi tak bisa menemanimu. Tak apa, kan?", ucapnya.

"**Jeongmal? Bukankah kau libur?", **balas Yunho. "**Ah... kutebak kau menjaga Kyuhyun yang menjadi pasienmu, ya 'kan? Ya sudah, jaga saja dia. Repot kalau dia ngambek, lho. Bye~" **Yunho melanjutkan kalimatnya tiba-tiba. Yixing terperangah. Bagaimana Yunho tahu tentang Kyuhyun?

Yunho memutuskan telepon itu. Seringaiannya kembali muncul setelah berakting menjadi orang yang hangat. Hei, bagaimana dengannya sendiri? Ia berada di rumahnya tak melakukan apapun. Dan Yixing kebingungan. Bagaimana Yunho tahu tentang keberadaannya sekarang.

Tapi, Yixing tak mau berpikir panjang. Ia segera kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap. Dengkuran halus terdengar lembut di telinga Yixing. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Yixing membenarkan letak handuk Kyuhyun di keningnya dan mengusap kepalanya pelan. Ia baru ingat. Ini sudah jam dua siang. Ia harus menyiapkan makan siang juga untuk Kyuhyun. Segera ia menuju dapur dan memasak dengan bahan makanan yang ada di dapur. Tak banyak bahan disana sehingga Yixing mendengus kesal harus turun ke bawah untuk ke supermarket di bawab apartemen.

Dan Yixing yakin Kyuhyun tak makan dengan benar dan tidak bisa memasak. Akhirnya ia memasak samgyupsal dan bubur untuk Kyuhyun. Sekitar jam tiga sore, Kyuhyun bangun.

Tubuhnya masih hangat, tapi setidaknya ia merasa lebih baik. Jarang-jarang ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dan damai seperti ini. Sepertinya Yixing mulai diterima oleh Kyuhyun. Yixing juga membuatkannya bubur dan sepertinya Yixing dokter yang sangat cekatan.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau sudah lebih baik?", tanya Yixing setelah selesai menyuapi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun awalnya menolak, tapi setelah berbagai paksaan ia menerimanya.

"Ya, berkat Yixing-_sshi_. Sudah menjagaku seharian," balas Kyuhyun. Yixing ingin Kyuhyun memanggilnya seperti tadi pagi, tapi mungkin memang hanya halusinasinya karena Kyuhyun bertingkah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Hei, ia masih belum tahu Kyuhyun pintar berakting dan pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Yixing masih belum tahu jati diri Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Belum, sampai waktunya tiba...

.

.

**-Hope is a Dream That Never Sleeps-**

.

.

Jung Yunho menyiapkan sesuatu dengan cermat dan teliti di ruangannya. Ia menunggu sebuah telepon dari seseorang yang dulu sangat dekat dengannya hingga sekarang masih saling kontak. Dan penungguannya pun berakhir saat teleponnya berdering kencang di atas meja.

Yunho tersenyum sinis melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. Kim Donghae. Yunho pun memakai topengnya lagi. "_Yeoboseyo_? Tuan muda?"

"**...Yunho-sshi, Kyuhyun..."**

"Ada apa?"

"**..Kyuhyun kabur dari pengawasan Kibum, Yunho... Eotthokke? Tubuhnya masih sama seperti dulu. Masih lemah dan fisiknya masih sama. Bagaimana ini? Dia.. dia bisa mendapat masalah kalau terus begini, Yunho,"** mulai Donghae, kakak Kyuhyun.

Yunho berpura-pura prihatin.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah ia bersama tuan muda kemarin?"

"**Itulah... Yunho. Itulah masalahnya. Kyuhyun tak berubah semenjak saat itu, Yun. Tak berubah..."**

Yunho menyadari suara Donghae serak. Habis menangis. Ia menyeringai.

"**Apa boleh buat, kita serahkan saja takdir yang menyelesaikannya, tuan muda," ucapnya dengan seringaian.**

Takdir yang dimaksudkan Yunho bukanlah takdir yang sesungguhnya. Takdir yang dimaksudnya adalah rencananya... Rencananya yang berjalan mulus tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun.

Donghae yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya menurut, lalu memutuskannya. Ia tenggelam dalam lamunannya akan Kyuhyun, adiknya tercinta. Entah harus bilang apa, Kyuhyun lebih berharga dibanding segala gengsi maupun pekerjaannya.

Tapi, kesalahan fatal di masa lalu membuat Kyuhyun kabur dan berakhir seperti ini.

Dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menebus kesalahan mereka semua.

Tak tahu.

.

.

**-Hope is a Dream That Never Sleeps-**

.

.

Changmin, Minho, Jonghyun dan Joonmyeon tengah dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Kyuhyun. Mereka heran kenapa Kyuhyun tak masuk kuliah dan semua pesan dan ratusan telepon tak Kyuhyun angkat. Sepulang kuliah, mereka melesat menuju apartemen Kyuhyun yang tak jauh dari kampus mereka.

Sesampainya mereka segera menekan bel apartemen. Kyuhyun yang tak diperbolehkan Yixing untuk membuka pintu akhirnya membuka pintu setelah mengecek siapa yang datang melalui interkom. Tersenyum, lalu membukanya.

"_Annyeong haseyo, _Yixing _hyung!",_ seru mereka berempat.

"Annyeong.. Kalian bawa makanan kemari?", sahutnya melihat beberapa bungkus makanan yang ditenteng Minho dan Changmin. Yixing mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan meletakkan makanan yang mengundang selera itu di atas meja makan.

"Mana Kyuhyun _hyung_?", tanya Jonghyun.

"Dia di kamar. Kusuruh ia beristirahat total karena ia demam. Kalian tahu? Saat aku datang, wajahnya sudah pucat pasi. Akhirnya setelah setengah mati mengganti pakaiannya saat tidur karena basah aku juga ikut tertidur."

"Kyuhyun? Demam? Bagaimana bisa!?", pekik Changmin tiba-tiba. Membuat mereka terpaksa menutup telinga mereka mendenga suara oktaf Changmin.

"Berisik kau, Changmin. Bisakah hentikan kebiasaanmu untuk berteriak?", ucap Kyuhyun lemah tiba-tiba yang sudah berada di koridor ruang tengah dengan wajah yang masih pucat.

Mereka yang melihat Kyuhyun kaget. "Kyuhyun-_ah_! Kubilang jangan bangun, dulu!", suruh Yixing.

"_Hyung, gwaenchannayo_?", tanya Joonmyeon menghampiri Kyuhyun dan membantunya menuju ruang makan.

"Aku sudah tak apa-apa. Tak usah khawatir."

Jonghyun duduk di samping Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun mulai mengambil berbagai kotak steoroform dalam plastik.

"Kalian membawa makanan? Kalian belum makan?", kata Kyuhyun mulai merogoh kotak steoroform dan melihat isinya.

"Belum. Kami langsung kemari dari kampus," jawab Minho, ikut duduk di atas meja diiringi dengan Changmin dan Joonmyeon termasuk Yixing membuat meja makan sangat penuh.

"Kami berencana makan disini selain mengunjungimu. Tapi, ada Yixing _hyung_ rupanya. Kau sudah makan, _hyung_?", tanya Minho. Mereka mulai mengambil kotak steoroform masing-masing satu. Dan Jonghyun mengambilkan kotak untuk Yixing dan Kyuhyun.

"Aku baru makan bubur tadi dan belum makan obat karena kalian tiba-tiba datang. Tapi, setidaknya aku bisa makan lebih banyak lagi karena kalian membawakanku makanan," ujarnya dengan senyum khasnya.

Yixing tersenyum. Kyuhyun sudah bisa tersenyum dan bercanda, berati Kyuhyun tak terlalu sakit lagi.

Dan mereka pun makan bersama sampai habis, sesekali diselangi dengan gurauan dan canda yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersemangat dan tidak sakit.

Ini yang Kyuhyun suka dari mereka. Bersama dengan sahabatnya bisa membuat dirinya menjadi manusia normal. Bukan seperti mayat hidup yang kerjanya hanya makan, kerja, tidur. Kyuhyun bersyukur mengingat mereka selalu bersama.

**Ting Tong.**

Suara bel berbunyi membuat Kyuhyun heran. Seingatnya, ia tak memesan apapun. Dan tak seorang pun tahu tentang dirinya. Siapa gerangan yang memencet bel apartemennya? Kakaknya tak mungkin datang secara langsung. Apakah _cleaning service_? Mencurigakan...

Joonmyeon membuka pintu itu dan mendapati pria jangkung yang memakai setelan jas. Tubuhnya ramping dan wajahnya tegas. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan, ditambah matanya yang teduh. Ia tidak memakai kacamata hitam yang biasa dipakai bodyguard, berati ia bukan bodyguard. Karena ia hanya memakai bingkai kacamata hitam biasa.

Hanya setelan jas layaknya pegawai kantoran yang memiliki jabatan tinggi di perusahannya.

Joonmyeon tidak mengenal namja ini.

"_Annyeong haseyo._ Maaf menggangu. Apa tuan muda Kyuhyun ada di dalam?"

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued...**_

.

.

Yup! Ini chapter 6 nya~ akan ada cast baru di chap berikutnya.

Big thanks pada semua review yang sudah mau memberi masukan pada cerita yang sangat lama sudah tidak diupdate ini~

See u in next chap!


End file.
